Mandrel Mishaps
by Musical Enigma
Summary: Seriously, what could possibly go wrong with a spinning needle?
1. Prelude

**Mandrel Mishaps**

Summary: Seriously, what could possibly go wrong with a spinning needle? (Rira)(Akuroku)(Zemyx)

Author: _Musical Enigma_

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Got it memorized?

Note: I deleted this entire chapter, and no, I did not have a backup saved. Dear lordy. I hope this is up to par with what it used to be. Now that I spent three rushed hours rewriting it… Please be kind.

**Prelude.**

Once upon a time…

In a far off world in which a happy kingdom lived, there was noise, and music, and laughter. There was celebrating and partying so hard that college student of today wouldn't be able to rival the intensity if they tried. There was dancing and drinking and some off-key singing, for today, a lovely princess would be born.

Or so they were told.

Cheers were had and shots were downed in the overwhelming festivities that covered every corner of the town just outside the castle gates, as they had for the past week. Bartenders raised their prices for ale and board, gleeful at the booming business, and thieves came home with pockets full of stolen goods, equally gleeful at the distracted and inebriated.

One man, however, failed to see delight in the activity. The King of our happy kingdom couldn't help but harrumph at the activity below, seeing no reason to merry make when there was no princess to merry make over.

For the seventh time that hour, the King dared to peek his head into the room where his wife laid in obvious pain, several ladies in waiting and a midwife surrounding her. He was instantly shooed from the room (they literally threw a shoe at the impatient man), but not before he caught a glimpse of some of the most gruesome stuff known as childbirth.

For the seventh time that hour, the King ran to the royal restroom, eager to relieve his stomach of what little contents remained.

"You'd think he'd learn…" a small voice sighed in obvious exasperation.

The small voice belonged to an equally small person, and the small person was surrounded by eleven more equally small people. Seven grown and four toddlers, each tiny being wore a black cloak and had tiny wings that kept them hovering in the hallway just outside the door the King had recently evacuated. They helped to predict the weather, keep the King and Queen updated on the events of other worlds, and protect their majesties from magical threats. They were fairies, cunning and with a streak of mischief, about as tall as your thumb, and magical servants to the royal family.

And today, they'd been honored with the role to grant the newborn princess a gift each.

"Have you all planned your gifts?" The leader, a silver haired fairy named Xemnas questioned as a diversion to the Queen who was now yelling out some creative and colorful curses.

"What's a mother-fu—?" One of the younger fairies with fire truck red hair and wide eyes was cut off by a smart hand silencing his face. A pink haired fairy brought the group back on topic with the clearing of his throat.

"Well," the fairy, known as Marluxia began in a rather pompous tone, "I decided to give the child the ability to talk to flowers."

Silence followed this statement, save for one blonde fairy that couldn't seem to stop giggling.

"What's so funny?" Marluxia glared at the cheery man.

"Flowers," The man gasped, "You want her to talk to _flowers_? Blimey mate, the lass will have no friends if she's too busy acting insane and talking to shrubbery!"

Marluxia shot the jester a heated glare and turned to his other companions for reassurance, but they all had faces which suggested that they found his gift equally amusing. One of the smaller fairies, Demyx, finally burst into chortles of 'flowers!' as well.

"What's so funny about flowers?" Marluxia snapped at the child, who immediately burst into tears. Another of the toddlers, a slate haired boy, pulled the crying Demyx into a protective embrace and shot daggers at the pink haired one with his eyes.

"Marluxia just wants the kid to talk to him," one of the older fairies with an eye patch and long, grey streaked hair smirked, "He is a pansy, after all."

This turned out to be the breaking point in which all the fairies began to chuckle. Even the blubbering Demyx managed a few choked laughs between the snot and tears. Marluxia let out an indignant huff and opened his mouth to no doubt give some scathingly witty retort, but he was cut short by the midwife throwing open the doors to the previously off-limits room with a grin on her face.

"The Queen has given birth!" She cried out.

The news spread like wildfire throughout the castle and into the streets. Peasants raised their glasses to the new princess and kissed as though it were New Years. Ale and pocket change alike were drained within seconds.

Upon hearing the announcement, the King hurried back from his bathroom expedition, nearly running over the midwife in his excitement.

"How is she? How is my baby girl?" The King asked, clutching at the woman.

"Boy." She corrected with a mysterious smile.

"Boy!" The King gasped in shock.

"Well, boys." The lady amended.

Once again, an oddly rapid spread of the news occurred, which spurred on more drinking, if possible.

"Boys!" The King cried, stricken with delight. Boys! They would be proper heirs to the throne, able to carry on the royal name. He wouldn't have to beat up any unworthy suitors, or deal with a dowry. He would, however, have to return the dresses, the tea set, and the pony…

Pushing those thoughts aside, the King ran into his wife's room and met his sons for the first time. As he kissed his wife feverently and marveled at the sight of his sons, the fairies all hovered around. Well, the fairies that hadn't dropped from the sky at the shocking news hovered around.

"So…" Xemnas cleared his throat slightly, bringing them all back to reality, "I suppose some new gifts are in order?"

The following morning had the King and Queen in the grand throne room of the castle, seated high above the privileged elite amongst the many worlds allowed to dine with the royalty in celebration of the new princes. Before a meal was to be had, however, came the fairies' gifts to the future monarchs of the land.

One by one the fairies flew up and bowed to the King and Queen. The spectators held their breaths in anticipation. A person seated in the branches of a tree outside the window fell out, hit with the wave of importance that this precession held.

The first fairy, Xemnas, flew up to the finely crafted cradle in which two identical boys laid. The only difference between the two boys was the slight difference in sandy blonde hair; one held a darker hue and the other a lighter. Xemnas took a deep breath before beginning.

"I grant to you," the audience leaned in with anticipation, "hearts!"

The crowd was silent, but Xemnas's smug face conveyed that he obviously figured they were too shocked by the pure genius of his gift to respond properly.

The pirate fairy followed with a roll of his eye and a grin. Catching the babies' attention with a silly face which had them laughing, he set about creating sparks of purple that not only made the newborns' eyes sparkle, but the crowd awe as well.

"You two are gonna be superb shooters." The man granted, making the sparks fade away.

The Queen opened her mouth as if to make an objection that her children might shoot their eyes out, but the surrounding applause from the crowd and her husband drowned her objections out. As the fairy named Xigbar left the crib, Vexen, a magical little bugger with long blonde hair took his place above the babies.

"Let you be logical," Vexen said, "let you be brilliant. Let you understand the workings of fine potions, the rationality behind magic, the—"

"Time's up!" the blonde haired jester cried, shoving the largest member of the group at the fairy. Vexen let loose a very unmanly squawk as he was plowed over by 200 pounds of pure muscle. Looking worse for the wear, the longhaired blonde fairy returned to line, shooting evil glares at the jokester.

"I suppose I'll go," the large fairy with wavy brunette locks known as Lexaeus sighed, a determined grimace on his face, "Let you be kings of DANCE!"

The man's companions all stared rather blatantly at him. Gathering his courage, Lexaeus pirouetted his way back to the line, showing exactly how serious he was about the art form. He then glared, as if daring one of them to question his passion. To everyone's immense relief, no one did. Well, no one did out loud, at least. The Queen was having second thoughts on these wishes, seeing as her sons were now bound to become ballerina's who shot at people. Next up was a fairy with long blue hair and a permanent scowl.

"Fear is for the weak," the man growled, "you shall not know it."

The fairy turned dramatically away from the cradle. All previous, albeit hesitant, applause died out. Probably because the blue haired fairy continued growling, scratching behind his ear and muttering about fleas as he left.

"Nice way to lighten the mood, Saix love," the blonde jester known as Luxord chuckled. He made his way up to the crib in an almost lazy, inebriated manner before settling himself on the side and staring down at the twins as if they were squids or something equally unpleasant. One of the babies blew a snot bubble as if to confirm the ickier aspects of children.

"You young lads shall be gamblers," the man announced, looking away from the two, "proper risk takers, if you will." He looked about to put on a show as Xigbar had, but thought better of it (thank goodness) and flew back, teetering slightly to the left. Marluxia shot the man a weary look that said 'when did you possibly get drunk?' but it was ignored. As the pink haired fairy made his way to the cradle, however, he was run over by four over excited and impatient toddlers who seemed to forget how to count. So the flower affectionate man pouted and held back as the kids had their fun.

"Their eyes are so bright!" The crybaby from earlier, two-year-old Demyx, observed as he wiped his nose on his companion's sleeve. Said companion, the slate haired fairy known as Zexion, wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Good observation, Demyx," four-year-old Zexion responded, trying to ignore the moist feeling in his cloak, "Babies usually have bright eyes, but they fade with age."

"Aw, but they're pretty!" Demyx whined.

"Look!" The female of the group named Larxene cried, pointing towards the final member of their squad, "Axel's got a crush!"

"I do not!" The aforementioned fairy scowled, glancing back at the twin he'd been staring at before (rather unabashedly, at that) as if to assure the newborn that he was lying.

"Yes you do!" The three-year-old girl squealed.

"Do not!" The four-year-old growled.

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

Redhead and blonde glared at each other and Zexion, taking his duty as the mature one in the group, gave his gift despite the loud bickering.

"Let you be wonderful schemers," the slate haired fairy granted.

"And and music!" Demyx cried. Zexion raised a questioning brow at the boy.

"You know, play music!" Demyx elaborated. Zexion buried his head in his hands.

"They're gonna play music!" Demyx continued to try and explain, despite his frustration.

Figuring that was good enough, the older fairy dragged the blonde one back into line as he continued to try and clarify what he meant. By now, Axel and Larxene had stopped bickering (Larxene having won by forcing Axel to say 'do too' after she turned the tides with a 'do not') and the young girl decided it was her turn for a present granting.

"Hmm…" She tapped her finger on her chin thoughtfully before sending Axel a wicked smirk, "They should be pretty."

"They are pretty!" Axel growled, a fierce blush covering his face for some reason unknown to him.

"Prettier," the girl elaborated, "it'll make things easier when they're married off."

As Larxene flew away, Axel's tummy felt funny. He wasn't sure if he was going to throw up, but something was not happy in there. Shoving the feeling aside, he let his eyes linger on the babies. Or, more specifically, on the lighter haired baby who wasn't smiling as much as the snot-bubble one. Thinking back on Larxene's present, he began.

"You guys should marry for love," he all but whispered, "Don't let rules tie you down."

With one last glance, he flew back to the line and Marluxia finally made his way forward. But just as he reached the crib and smiled down at the twins, there was a loud thunderclap and the room instantly darkened. Screams echoed throughout the castle and town beyond. As the darkness cleared, a tall woman draped in black with a scepter and a crow could be seen.

"Maleficent!" The Queen gasped, instantly pulling the crib with her children closer to her.

"Hello, dear sister," The lady sneered, taking deliberate steps toward the royal family, "did my invitation get lost in the mail?"

"No, I—"

"No? You didn't plan on inviting me at all?"

"I didn't say—"

"But I have a gift for the little princess as well." The woman mocked hurt.

"Princes." The King corrected.

"That's what I said." Maleficent sounded peeved, turning to her in-law.

"No, like in boys. Princes."

"Boys?"

"Yes, twins."

"But I thought it was to be a girl?"

"We all did."

"What a surprise!"

"I know!"

"Congratulations, now where was I?"

"You were about to curse my children."

"Oh yes, thank you."

The Queen sent a fierce glare at her husband. The King mentally noted not to get his sister-in-law a Christmas gift this year. The twins took turns rolling on their bellies and back. Someone sneezed. Maleficent turned to the babies.

"What I give you," the woman said in a chilling voice, "is a curse. On your sixteenth birthdays, let it be that you prick your fingers on the mandrel of a spinning wheel and die!"

The Queen gasped and the King shouted out orders for his guards to arrest that woman. But she disappeared into thin air, her crow flying away with the scepter in its claws. The witch's disembodied voice rang through the hall in this farewell:

"But sixteen years is a generous amount of time…I doubt I'll be able to wait."

The dark smoke cleared to reveal the King and Queen clutching each other desperately. The Queen turned a pleading eye to the remaining fairy.

"Please," she begged, "do something."

So Marluxia flew above the crib and, after a deep breath, granted his gift to the royal children.

"Let you not die upon pricking your finger, but fall into a deep slumber from which you shall wake with true love's kiss." The pink haired fairy spoke solemnly.

"That is the best you can do?" The King asked.

"Well…" Marluxia stalled, but luckily Xemnas saved him by pointing out the obvious.

"If the prince's stay here, their lives will only be jeopardized. Let us take them to a safe location. They can grow up, hidden away from that witch." The older fairy insisted.

The Queen picked up her sons, cradling one in each arm. She kissed the darker haired boy on the head and murmured 'Sora' and did the same to the other, muttering 'Roxas.' The babies were then taken by the fairies and flown away as the King and Queen cried at the loss of their only children. Everyone suddenly lost interest in partying after that, and a day of mourning took place of the previous celebration.

Despite all the tragedy, one person seemed relatively happy.

Or rather, one fairy...

"I saved their lives!" Marluxia sang heartily, adding in a little jig to accompany it.

This, reader, is where our story begins. With twelve fairies and two princes. With curses and clandestine operations.

This, reader, is the story of Roxas and Sora.


	2. Chapter 1

**Mandrel Mishaps **

Summary: Seriously, what could possibly go wrong with a spinning needle? (Rira)(Akuroku)(Zemyx)

Author: _Musical Enigma_

Disclaimer:

I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Got it memorized?

Note:

Nineteen pages. See? See?! I promised it would be longer!!!! I'm actually quite proud of myself. Okay, I loved writing them as kids, mainly cause kids can do the sweetest things without thinking or really meaning anything. As for the plethora of accents and hyphens, don't ask. I just put them there for no specific reason, really. I hope you enjoy!

So I lied on the reviews - I'm actually just having a great time writing this story, so I figured that 7 was close enough. Please do review though!

-----------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One.**

-----------------------------------------------------

Destiny Island was a paradise to all who knew of it. The locals were all peasants of sorts, easygoing folk who consisted mainly of anglers and weavers. The minor royal society of this land was different than most, and it had good reason to be.

Not all worlds chose to worship a giant whale, after all.

Below the white whale in ranking was the mayor, a portly man with high expectations for his daughter. Everyone seemed to love the small girl with amazing red hair that looked nothing like her parents. This all had reason, of course. The child had come from the whale, after all. Or rather, from within it. She was spit right into the water and washed ashore, left to question how she was created from within a whale.

But that was neither here nor there.

The main point, reader, is that two other children of major importance also dwelled upon this island. Living in a humble, two story tree house, two six-year-olds, months younger than the whale-child, also held a unique tale. According to them, they were to have been created by fairies.

It was no wonder that the child of the whale and the children of the fairies got along so splendidly.

The two fairy children were twins, males and amazingly in sync with their surroundings. To tell the difference between the two, one would have to look deep into their eyes and discover what lay within. Other than that, one's hair was a slight shade lighter than his dirty blond counterpart's was. The twins fully lived up to their identical natures physically, but as individuals, the kids as similar as night and bricks. They complemented each other brilliantly...somehow.

Roxas was more studious than his twin was, and spent countless hours memorizing formulas and 'creating' concoctions. Sora seemed to be the fearless test subject forced to drink the mixtures, and together, they created a great market for potions (as Sora became prone to major illnesses early in life due to certain mixtures). Sora was more of a romantic, who weaved tales of everything and anything at a moment's notice. The boy's lies, though unintentional, were exquisite, and Roxas was usually the one to decipher them.

Slowly but surely, the fairies that guarded the two lads saw their gifts appear in their charges. Xemnas was the first to obtain joy at the arrival of his gift, for the first night that the traveling caravan of twelve fairies and two babies had stopped to rest, the elder silver haired man had cautiously approached the sleeping children. Alas, he beheld the sure and steady beating of a heart! Oh, the joy of proper organ functions!

Although the islands did not hold a proper shooting range as the castle grounds had, the two boys became excellent swordsmen at their young age. Constant fighters who never backed down, the fairy known as Xigbar had wept through his one eye when Sora and Roxas had come home with a pile of candy that they had won in a struggle tournament at a five-year-old age grouping. They had never lost a competition since.

Vexen was more proud of Roxas than Sora, for the latter never seemed to focus well in his studies. Both of the lads were smart, Vexen would often brag this, as he was their teacher, but Roxas took more of his potion making and craft to heart, even though his projects mostly consisted of toothpick bridges and mud pies. Sora, however, was becoming more and more interested in magical studies, which brought pride, along with few casualties of the misuse of fira.

Lexaeus was rather sorely disappointed when the boys outright refused to take up dance lessons, but hope was not lost. They were still young, and the buff fairy was still watching them progress in their skipping and frolicking antics. Many had tried to convince the orange haired muscle mass that all children leapt around wildly, but alas, the fairy paid no heed – for surely they were practicing.

Saix's gift had appeared almost instantly, as neither boy had ever abandoned (or lost, for that matter) a fight. Not even when put against the other would the twins fail to continue fighting until someone rushed in, usually Marluxia, and made their fighting cease. The blue haired fairy, however, remained outwardly unimpressed at their skill. Inside, however, he could not help but think that the two young princes could easily defeat their curse.

Luxord had yet to reap the benefits of his gift. He had tried, time and time again to teach the boys the terms of poker, blackjack, and other such card games, but failed miserably. His worst trial was when Sora had decided that the cards should be eatable…the poor gambler had lost his whole deck to a hungry minor. The kids could, however, be properly labeled as risk takers. Why else would Sora mindlessly down the strange potions of his twin, or Roxas steal from the masses as Sora spun off a lie on the streets?

Yes, the boys were schemers, just as Zexion, the slate haired toddler had predicted. But the smallest sprites were toddlers no longer – they had grown as well. All four were constant companions of the two princes, making an odd medley of a crew. Zexion, now age ten, could not help but marvel at the elaborate schemes his comrades created. Demyx, who was now age eight and still sporting his traditional faux-mohawk, however, was sorely disappointed in his gift, for neither child could so much as carry a tune. Larxene, age nine now, was not certain whether or not to appreciate her gift. The boys were almost too beautiful, in an unconventional sort of way. Their hair was wild, their bodies tanned from the sun and their eyes blue as ever, despite Zexion's predictions, and the female was not sure whether to be proud of her blessing, or jealous.

Axel had no idea what to expect of his blessing, but the ten-year-old fire-loving sprite had become best of friends with Roxas. The two were inseparable, almost more so than the twins. Whilst Sora, who was more outgoing than his other was, collected a variety of friends, Roxas had Axel. Despite the age difference and the obvious structure difference, the two were never seen apart.

And Marluxia? He had saved the princes lives, hadn't he?

And so one fateful day began that the twins were trapped indoors with Vexen, who was trying desperately to tutor the boys in the history of the royal family. Sora was already face-first into the small table that served for workspace, snoring lightly. Roxas was mindlessly playing with a wooden pencil fixed between his lips, moving it up and down as he stared out the window.

Outside, it was a beautiful summer day complete with sunny skies, small sea breezes and the scent of sea salt ice cream. It was almost a cruel punishment to be learning on such a day – not that he was paying any attention. A glance over at Sora told Roxas that unless his twin could use diffusion somehow, Sora was not memorizing anything either. Marluxia and Kairi were below, working in the small garden that the older fairy had created. It was lucky that Kairi was so willing to help, for the small pink haired sprite was clearly unable to move his products without assistance. Downstairs, the sound of Xemnas and Demyx losing to a card game with Luxord was identifiable, and it was only by guessing that Zexion had his nose buried in some book and Demyx was trying to gain the older sprite's attention.

Larxene and Xigbar had gone shopping not too long ago, Lexaeus was at his water aerobics class, Xaldin was…doing whatever Xaldin does in his spare time…but none of these activities of the other members of his 'family' bothered the awake prince. Rather, he wondered of the whereabouts of his best friend.

Suddenly, a blinding flash of light caught the young prince's eye, causing him to react violently and fall backwards from his chair, flailing everywhere. Vexen halted his speech to glare at his students, more specifically Roxas, as Sora had woken up due to the noise and was looking around blankly.

"Mister Roxas, I understand that you may not think my lectures are of importance, but please refrain from disrupting this class!" Vexen barked out.

Nothing is as embarrassing as being scolded by a fairy that was the size of your thumb.

"Sorry Vexen." Roxas muttered, glancing around the room as he sat back into his chair. Sora, now semi-awake, cast his twin a confused look. Roxas grinned, and mouthed out the name 'Axel.' It was true; the mischievous redhead was in the room somewhere, blinding his favorite person. Vexen continued to drone on, but now it was Sora's turn to daydream. He was not given much time to do so, however, because at the same time that he turned his head to get a view of the outside world, a blast of light hit his eyes, causing him to flail and fall from his stool just as Roxas had before him.

"Sora! I cannot comprehend what has gotten into you two today!" Vexen snapped, shutting his leather bound book with an air of authority. Sora sheepishly sat up with the help of his twin and smiled broadly.

"Why Vexen, I don' understand. Nothin' has gotten into us…unless…" Sora paused for precisely nine seconds, taking the time to exchange a 'meaningful' glance with Roxas. Vexen raised an eyebrow.

"Unless what, Sora? Have you gotten ill?" Vexen asked, buying immediately into the act.

"No…it…it's nothin'. Don' worry about it, we'll be fine…I hope." Sora whispered, glancing wearily around.

"No, tell me. Come on boys, what's wrong."

"I see…" Sora murmured, closing his eyes and placing a chubby hand on his forehead, "I see a…a fire!" The twin cried, sprinting to the window. Below, Marluxia and Kairi looked up to the shadow being cast upon them and waved heartily from the garden. Discreetly pointing a finger down at the thriving plants, the boy whispered 'fira!' and instantly, a small fire formed in the harmless plant-life. Or…at least, they assumed it was harmless.

The gardeners didn't even notice their burning crops, which created a slight problem, seeing as Sora was too frightened to get into trouble to claim that their plants had spontaneously burst into flame and Roxas was slack-jawed at the fact that his twin had actually paid attention in one of their lessons. He had been trying to get fira down for the longest time – and his lesson-negligent brother succeeded in out-schooling him?

It was Vexen that came to the rescue, however.

The fairy flew through the window – quite literally – yelling at the pink and red haired beings below to 'abandon ship, duck and cover, and equalize.' The advice was not received with open arms, sadly, and Marluxia had to ask repeatedly for his fellow fairy to 'kindly get your ass out of my garden you whore!' along with other, more creative names thrown that I will not mention. I will say, however, that Kairi would never be the same after learning the meaning of many of the words used.

It took a good fifteen minutes to discover the small fire that Sora had managed to set, and by then, it had taken out a row of irises and was growing towards the strawberries and tomatoes at a rapid pace. Kairi was the first to notice it and let out a shrill scream, fleeing instantly from the premises. This created a dilemma.

Because you see, fairies are small, reader. Moreover, it is often hard for a small being to vanquish a large enemy.

"THEY'RE GOING TO DIEEEE!!! WHY MUST THIS BE SO? WHY?!" Marluxia screamed, breaking down over his burning flora.

Seeing as Marluxia was not much help to the salvation of his greenery, Vexen became the individual in said predicament forced to face a foe that obviously outmatched him. Therefore, he did what any wise person in such a fix would do: he breathed in deeply, pushed up the sleeves of his jacket, went inside…

And turned on the sprinkler system.

The fire was extinguished in a massive flood of water, which surprised Vexen. No one had told him that Lexaeus had broken all the sprinkler nozzles as he pranced through the garden. And so, Vexen watched as a massive flood swept up a certain pink haired fairy and all of his beloved plants.

On the bright side, the fire went out.

So the blond fairy known as Vexen rushed to the aide of his waterlogged companion, and was immediately met with a choking grip by the front of his jacket. The angered little fairy known as Marluxia literally steamed in the summer sun as he glared into the eyes of his assailant.

"You will pay."

Vexen did pay, reader. Vexen paid at least eleven times that day, but that is another story to tell, for you see, all of the action above was missed by two twins who had cunningly escaped their studies for the day. Their stories, reader, are the most important here.

Roxas was a happy lad to be freed from the constant tutoring that was demanded by Vexen. His first mission was to find his favorite redhead and promptly thwack him across the head with whatever the silly little fairy had been blinding him with. And so the search began.

Roxas started where most people start – the original source of his attack – and began digging everywhere from Vexen's numerous books to Sora's forgotten shoes. After a good ten minutes of looking and having no success, the blond boy pouted and began calling out for his companion in a quite manner, lest his tutor return and demand that more be learnt.

"Axel!" The boy hissed, shoving his nose beneath the worktable. No one responded. And so the boy proceeded to get up, but alas! A blinding light crossed his features for the second time that day and Roxas, temporarily disoriented, fell face first into the wooden flooring. Tinkling laughter sounded from the stairway as Roxas raced towards the source with a scowl on his face.

The process continued, blinding flashes of lights causing Roxas to tumble into a chair, Demyx, a door, and a tree before the mischievous sprite finally stopped his trickery in favor of laughing endlessly at his best friend. Roxas, however, was less than gleeful. He had bumped his head quite painfully upon a particular tree and was now fuming. It did not take long for the little prince to cast his revenge upon the fairy.

"Gotcha!" The boy cried as he snatched the redheaded sprite from the sky right into his palm. Axel's regrets seemed almost immediate.

"Ahahaaa – I'm – hahahaha – I'm sorry Rox – hehehe – Roxie." The captured fairy squealed with delight. Roxas frowned, contemplating whether he should stick his pal in a fizzy can of soda or a blender…actually, the soda idea was sounding pretty attractive to the young blond.

"Uh…Roxas? Buddy?" The sprite called from within the boy's palm. Roxas shook his fist a few times to frustrate Axel before replying.

"Yes, Axel?" The boy cooed sweetly, a glint in his blue eyes visible only to those who searched for wickedness inside a person. Axel knew that tone. He had been the one to help Roxas perfect that tone! Suddenly, the fairy felt extremely bad…and slightly nauseous. In a bout of quick thinking, the fairy did the first thing that came to mind in such a dire situation.

He bit Roxas's finger.

The boy cried in shock as he dropped the offending member in order to caress his finger. Roxas muttered darkly as he sucked on his limb. The stupid little thing had drawn blood – not much, granted, but just the fact that he had was frustrating. A glare crossed the boy's eyes and Axel swayed back and forth lightly in midair.

"Sorry Blondie, but you know how it is…with the whole creepy 'you-are-dead' voice…wouldn't want your best friend dead now, wouldja?" Axel tried. He could have sworn that Roxas muttered something about 'obviously needing new friends, then' but chose to ignore it.

And Roxas, being the grumpy little negative nancy that he was at such a young age, took the palm of his hand and swatted Axel straight from the sky, then walked off. Axel had not been expecting such an exit, and was pummeled to oblivion, or so it seemed. All he knew was that when he finally gained equilibrium in his surroundings, he was about a yard from where he had started and his best friend was stalking the opposite direction.

Guilt effects all people, reader; whether they show it or not is a choice. Axel chose to repent in order to come on good terms with his Roxas once more.

Yes, his Roxas. In Axel's mind, Roxas had always been 'his.' No one, save Larxene, ever questioned this – it seemed natural. Almost as natural as how Demyx referred to a certain slate haired fairy as 'his' Zexion. But this was another matter entirely, as the difference between the bond of two fairies and a human and a fairy are separate subjects. The point is, reader, that Axel would never intentionally wish to hurt his Roxas, and that was that.

So after a good ten minutes of high-speed flying, Axel managed to cover the distance that Roxas had traveled in less than one. The blond child had placed himself on a small island separated from the mainland via a bridge. A perfect spot for diving into the water or sparring, Roxas had deemed the island his current location for moping.

When Axel finally made it over to his friend, the six-year-old was sitting on a bent paopu tree, staring off into the ocean that seemed almost identical to those blue eyes. The boy, being rather short, swung his legs back and forth rhythmically against the trunk of the tree as he watched the visiting children (for only he and his 'family' lived on this particular island – everyone else was sane enough to live in civilization) play in the water. Axel flew towards the moody blond, noticing that the kid was still sucking lightly on his finger.

Something inside Axel's prepubescent body stirred.

The fairy landed right into the fluffy piles of gold that was claimed as Roxas's hair. That way, the boy would not see the obvious embarrassment when the sprite apologized, and the sprite would not be once again swatted from the sky if he screwed up. Both situations were quite possible, after all.

"Hey Axel." The blond muttered, feeling the familiar lightweight upon his head. Axel took this greeting as a good sign and replied.

"Hey Roxy."

"Axel, you're my best friend, right?" The boy questioned with such innocence that Axel felt almost as if he were melting. It was not a rare occurrence, for Axel to feel this way around his Roxas, but he was almost embarrassed to tell anyone about it. He was still young, after all.

"Of course!" The redhead replied without a second thought.

"…why?"

Axel paused. Why was he this child's best friend? Sora had plenty of friends, and yet none was claimed as his 'best.' It was strange, for no one else had a fairy for a best friend. And Axel suddenly began to realize the true frailty of his Roxas. He was alone; people did not accept fairies as companions or friends – they were simply small beings that tended to cause mischief. Yet, this boy, this little prince had no desire to care what other people thought, because that's what friends do.

Correction: that's what best friends do.

"Axel?" The small boy asked, wondering if his only real friend might have impaled himself on one of his multiple blond spikes. It was quite possible, neglecting the fact that his hair was, in fact, soft.

"Listen Roxas, we're friends and that's all that matters, got it memorized?"

"But why?"

"Just…because Roxas. Not everything can be explained."

Silence reigned for a few minutes as both males stared out into the endless sea. Roxas shifted slightly as a small blush crept over his features. He was happy that the sprite liked to reside in his hair when they talked about more…embarrassing things; it allowed them both to be completely honest.

"We'll…" Roxas coughed hesitantly, "We'll be friends forever, right?"

"You better believe it, kid." Axel replied instantly. A wide smile lit upon Roxas' face as he seemed to relax a little.

"So what were you blinding me with, then?" The boy asked lazily as he situated his body to rest more comfortably along the tree. The boy's hair emitted a giggle.

"Oh, nothin'." Axel replied casually. He dodged a palm that came flying from the sky and straight into the unruly hair of his current location.

"Seriously Axel, what was it?" Roxas growled slightly, but Axel knew the boy was just acting mad. In all reality, his Roxas was probably closing his eyes and preparing to take a nap.

Axel was completely right; Roxas was slowly falling asleep. That's what happens when one is awoken at five in the morning to brew a potion that needed precise lighting fixtures and such. And so Roxas, becoming lazier and lazier, simply snorted with an air of indifference.

"Fine then, ya meanie." The boy pouted. He did not expect Axel to fly out of his hair and land on the back of his hand, which rested gently on his rising and falling stomach. Roxas creaked an eye open to see his best friend extending a shiny pendant of sorts.

"Here, I found this and thought you'd like it…" The fairy mumbled. Roxas extended a hand to grasp the item that was nearly as big as the fairy that held it. It was a charm, possibly for a necklace, shaped into a key. The top of the key was formed in a circular pattern with eight spokes at the edges, connected to the key itself in an intricate series of octagons. Roxas stared at the pendant, lightly fingering the spikes and twirling it. The key blinded him once more, reflecting the sun.

Oh yes, this was the tricky little thing that had caused him so much harm.

Roxas seriously contemplated stabbing Axel with one of the many sharp edges of the item, but thought otherwise when he looked upon his friend's face. The fairy was…blushing? Well, that certainly made stabbing the guy a bit more difficult. Roxas finally settled on a 'thanks' and gave the small person a sincere smile.

"Consider it a promise, okay? Friends forever, commit it to memory." Axel regained his composure with a smart tap to the side of his head as if to better emphasize the memorization portion of his speech. Roxas laughed, pocketing the key, figuring he would find a chain for it later. He leant his head back against the tree.

"Friends forever. Sounds good."

Light, even breaths escaped from the blond prince as his companion snuggled into the crook of the boy's neck, both of them dozing off into a light sleep.

Sora, however, was far from sleeping. Using his escaped time wisely, the boy did what all intelligent children would do when freed from an institution such as schooling. He ran to his secret hiding place where he would be able to sleep. The way he saw it: Vexen was not a push over. Had he not been…occupied, the blond fairy would have hunted down the boys, knocking Roxas haphazardly from the paopu tree and dragging Sora from the water (his usual residence) to go back and learn. The fairy was, as we already know, thoroughly occupied, but Sora did not know this, and thus Sora took the utmost precautions.

The dirty blond scurried to his secret spot with a good amount of haste, glancing around every so often to make sure that his spot remained, well, a secret. There were some days that the boy simply needed rest, and today was one of them. Sure, he had slept a lot during 'class time' but that did not account for anything. He had, after all, stayed up late last night with Axel and Roxas telling ghost stories.

Okay, so maybe Axel and Roxas did not stay up so late last night, but Sora did. He was terrified of the prospect that ghosts or zombies or, heaven forbid, flying gangsters might attack him in the night. Thus, Sora stayed up for the duration of the night as to fend off those wicked beings with a pillow, a blanket and a flashlight.

This would be why this particular little prince went for cover in his secret hiding spot. He did not want Selphie to convince him to try a paopu fruit, or play blitzball with Tidus and Wakka. He did not want Kairi to persuade him to gather up strange items and who knows how many seagull eggs so that she might laugh at his misfortunes of being attacked by the owners of said eggs. He did not want Lexaeus to hunt him down and give him dance lessons, or Larxene to convince him that one would be completely safe to put a waffle iron in a bathtub. He did not want the flying gangsters to find him, either.

No, Sora wanted sleep, and that was that.

So the small boy finally made it to the waterfall not far from his humble abode, running at some points and diving into bushes at others. It would have been a masterfully artistic get away trail had anyone actually been paying attention. But alas, the few people who were actually on the island were in the water, and Sora made it to his secret spot feeling accomplished, but unrightfully so.

The boy walked into the small cave hidden by various plants with ease. It was not a large opening, but Sora was short for his age (and to his disappointment in later years, he would always continue to remain 'vertically challenged') and slipped inside with ease. He walked down the familiar short route until he reached the main room, which was basically a cave with an assortment of rocks, sticks and a few items left over from his last attempt at making a bonfire, complete with s'mores.

Sora did not recall, however, leaving a boy in his hideaway.

Oh yes, Sora was certain that he would have remembered leaving a living, breathing person in his spot. He would have recalled inviting some unknown, rather putrid smelling kid with silver hair into his secret spot. So Sora did what any sensible six-year-old would do when confronted with such a problem.

He grabbed the nearest stick and began poking at the pale boy.

The mysterious boy moaned in his sleep, shifting to his side. Sora frowned, as most do when faced with a dilemma, and what a dilemma Sora had. Here the poor little prince had expected a nice nap in his secret spot, only to find someone else indulging in the exact same pastime!

Sora crouched down to stare into the face of the boy. He looked about a year or two older than Sora, with visible muscles beneath his thoroughly tattered clothing. He had unusually shiny silver hair that hung limply about his face, and creamy skin. That was, taking out the factors that the boy was also covered in dirt, cuts, bruises, muck and who-knows what else, was missing a left shoe, and smelt like rotten fish. Those factors aside,

The boy was fairly…pretty.

Sora blushed at the foreign thought. Boys were not made to be pretty! Therefore, Sora double-checked the kid to reaffirm that said boy actually was a boy. Sora was almost positive, but he supposed that he would not be able to truly confirm this suspicion without communication between the two.

Out came the stick, and Sora commenced in his practiced poking once again. After a good three or four minutes of repetitive stabs, the sleeping individual woke up with a shuddering gasp and coughing. The silver haired child glared at his assailant with narrowed aqua slits.

Aqua eyes stared into blue ones, neither boy daring to speak. Granted, Sora still had a stick in his hand, thus making him the more dominant between the two at the time. In later years, he would come to awe at this control, but once again, that is another story, reader. More glaring, and then Sora stuck a chubby hand out to his fellow human.

"I'm Sora!" the child proclaimed, allowing us to question whether the kid had ever heard of 'stranger danger' and the like terms. He had, reader, heard of those terms. Sora was just prone to selective hearing, as most people in general are. When the dirty blond did not receive a response, a worried look crossed over his face.

"Are you sick? Is that why you're not talkin'?" The boy carefully inched towards his smelly companion and lifted a hand against the back of the boy's forehead. Granted, Sora had no idea how to take someone's temperature with the back of his hand, but he had had his fair share of sickness within his young life, and knew a few unorthodox tricks.

The stranger went rigid beneath the childish hand placed upon his forehead. He was terrified, in all actuality. So, staring into the blue orbs of his newest acquaintance, he let out a small whimper, as if to test his voice. They were too close – him and this blue eyed boy. Somewhere in his stomach, a strange wooziness seemed to rule.

"Riku." The boy whispered, startling Sora only slightly. Sora removed his hand from Riku's head, saying nothing about the supposed 'sickness' because he had no idea what someone's temperature was in the first place.

"So…did you come from the whale too? Kairi came from Monstro, but that's just silly. You look nothing like Kairi." Sora began to ramble, but hushed when he noticed that Riku was shivering. It was a hot day, with a glaze from the sun that could be felt even from within the cave. Sora began to fret over his new, literally found friend.

"Oh no Riku, you are sick! Are you thirsty? Hungry? Where are your mom and dad? Or…" Sora paused to find that Riku had laid his head back down on the floor. Sora simply smiled and allowed his hand to grab the others.

"Don't worry; I'll take care of you! Just…don't tell, okay?" Sora asked in a whisper, squeezing the hand of his patient. Then the sandy haired boy left sprinting from the cave, leaving Riku to wonder what had happened. Before he could think too much though, the aqua-eyed patient dozed into an uneasy sleep filled with black demons known as heartless and a witch that had taken from his homeland the last two saviors of the kingdom.

Sora returned to the cave with a smile plastered on his face. For once, he was grateful for Kairi's random and seemingly useless scavenger hunts – he had collected the best mushrooms and seagull eggs anywhere. He had also managed to seize and old cloth, a jacket, a water bottle and other little things that no one would miss. The blond was not exactly sure why he wanted Riku to remain secret, but he eventually calculated that since the kid was in his secret cave, he was automatically added to the secret. Satisfied with his justification, Sora waved a hand before his nose rapidly, forgetting the rancid smell that covered the boy.

He would need to bring some soap, next time.

And so while Riku slept, Sora created small meals of little skill and left a note for his new companion, saying that he would be back in the morning. At home, Sora told no one of his secret, though he had a hunch that Roxas knew something was up.

Three days later, after much hiding and 'borrowing,' Sora was questioned as to where he was headed so often. It was late at night, a time when Sora had been missing the most, that Roxas, Axel, Demyx, Zexion and Larxene had caught the boy on his way out the window. Sora was hoisted from his spot back into the room he had been trying to leave, dropping leftovers from the earlier dinner out of his pockets, along with a book of matches and a bottle of water.

"Sora…what are you up to?" Roxas asked, eyeing the bar of soap with obvious disdain. Sora shifted uncomfortably, reaching to grab his items and hurry along his merry way.

"What do you mean?" The dirty blond tried, giving a huge grin. To this, Larxene sent a small bolt of electricity through the boy, which stopped him from retrieving his things. Leave it to the only female fairy to carry around a tazer.

"Sora, please don't leave us and runaway forever! You'll be kidnapped and killed and murdered and…stuff!" Demyx wailed uncontrollably. The better part of the next five minute was spent trying to console the sprite without waking anyone else in the house.

Sora glanced wearily among his friends. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, locking eyes with his twin. He could let Roxas know…Roxas would understand. The other fairies would want to help though…Riku was his patient! Sora, like most younger children, was prone to being extremely possessive.

"It's…a secret. I'm not runnin' away, okay? Just…please don't tell!" Sora begged, his eyes watering slightly. Larxene muttered a 'whatever' as she flew from the room unconcerned. The only reason she was there in the first place could be traced to the fact that she was hoping to torture the small boy until he snapped. Obviously, it did not take that long for the young prince to do so.

Zexion had rolled his eyes at the boy's decision and muttered something about there being a surplus of applesauce in the kitchen. Demyx was dragged away by the slate haired fairy, whimpering about Sora being eaten by the nighttime monsters. Axel and Roxas, however, did not budge. Roxas mainly because it was his room as well as Sora's, and thus he had reason to be in said room. Axel because he had not left Roxas's side once, and had now commenced in sleeping beside the boy. Or, as 'beside' as a fairy could get to a human.

"Don't do anythin' stupid." Roxas growled, cranky from the late hour. "If you get caught, I'm no part of this…whatever." He said.

"You know, the front door works just as well as the window. No one will hear ya." Axel added pertaining to Sora's choice of escape route. Sora blushed, nodding as he gathered up the items he needed and left racing downstairs to grab two jars of applesauce. Taking no time to question where the apples came from to make the gooey substance, Sora ran back upstairs, despite Axel's advice, and shimmied out the window. It brought a sense of adventure, jumping from the window.

Doors, reader, are for uncreative minds, and Sora had a very active imagination.

So little Sora sprinted to his secret spot late at night, weighed down slightly by applesauce and leftovers. Xaldin had made lasagna that night, a dish that everyone loved. Sora was lucky that he managed to sneak some, seeing as no one had even thought there were leftovers in the first place. Into the cave the little prince went, only to be stopped half way through the tunnel by a pair of arms and a dazzling smile.

Now that Riku had cleaned himself, which had happened on the second day, when Sora could stand the stench no longer, he smelt rather nice. Sora giggled as he returned the hug of his patient, and then took the other male's hand as he led the boy back into the shelter of the cave. They sat around a small fire as Sora began to empty his pockets.

"I thought…you had forgotten about me." The silver haired boy whispered, his eye's full of uncertainty. Sora smiled fondly at the boy.

"Of course not, Riku, I just got ambushed is all." Sora had said this so casually that Riku could not help but raise an eye at the statement. Sora simply giggled.

"You see, Roxas, Axel, Demyx, Zexion and Larxene found me while I was going out the window, and so they questioned me. But don' worry, I didn't tell." Sora stated proudly. Riku nodded.

The silver haired boy had heard much about Sora's life in the past two days. Being too sick and frightened to speak, the older male had listened for the most part, but he was beginning to participate in conversation.

"How've you been?" Sora asked concerned, prepping up his doctoral skills and placing the back of his hand to Riku's forehead. Granted, the smaller boy still had no idea what he was feeling for, but he figured that it was a natural practice and thus did such regularly. Riku smiled shyly, brushing a strand of silver hair behind his ear.

"Lonely." The boy answered. Sora frowned – he had not meant to isolate his patient. He just…did not want to share him. Not yet, at least.

"I'm sorry…" Sora mumbled. Riku's eyes widened. This was not the reaction he was hoping for. Sora was not supposed to be sad!

"It's fine, really! I mean, you're here now!" Riku spoke frantically, making harsh and rapid hand motions. Sora looked up at the taller boy with an unknown emotion.

"But I'll make it up to ya! I'll stay here tonight, okay? We can have a sleepover!" Sora declared, pumping a fist into the air. Riku laughed at the other's childish antics, and nodded.

"Okay."

Sora gave the silver haired boy his meal, which was devoured within seconds, during which Sora took the time to tell Riku about his lessons of the day, Axel's latest prank and Vexen's recent limp. When Riku finished, Sora began to question his patient at a rapid speed.

"Riku, how old are you?"

"Nine."

"When's your birthday?"

"June."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Where'd ya come from?"

"Hallow Bastion."

"How'd ya get here?"

"I…I don't remember."

The questioning ceased at this point, as it always did once Sora brought up the question of Riku's arrival to Destiny Island. Searching for a brighter topic, Sora twisted his face into one of thought. He was caught off guard when Riku asked a question.

"Sora, why don't you want anyone to know about me?"

Sora was silent. It was the question that had been plaguing his mind, the one that he had been giving halfhearted justifications to: why did he want Riku kept a secret?

"Roxas has a best friend…" Sora began slowly, "Demyx too. I have friends, like Kairi and Tidus but…" He stopped, glancing at the confused look on Riku's face as he started over. "If other people find you, then ya won' wanna be my friend anymore…they'll take you away from me, Riku!" Sora cried in exasperation as unwonted tears began to cascade down his cherubic cheeks.

The silver haired child tilted his head slightly, studying the crying child before him. Sora's face did not contort to an unpleasant shape, nor did he sob and heave, like most children. The young prince simply sat there as tears guided themselves down his face, almost unaware that he was crying.

For lack of knowing what to do, Riku slid over to his small savior and placed his arms around the boy, gathering the smaller blond's body into his own. They fit together perfectly, Riku resting his chin on Sora's head and Sora cuddling into the depths of Riku's body. They were kids, young and innocent, both wrapped up in a strange new feeling that neither would dare to describe.

"I'd never leave you, Sora. You're my best friend." Riku mumbled into the little one's hair. Sora held a vice grip upon the silver haired boy's shirt, refusing to let go lest something tore his patient away from him.

"You promise?" Sora asked almost hesitantly, staring at Riku through huge, watery blue eyes. Riku smiled.

"I promise." He echoed. Then Sora did something that neither boy expected. He bent his head upwards and placed an awkward, messy kiss on the corner of Riku's mouth. Riku laughed, holding the other boy tighter in his embrace.

"What was that for?"

"To seal the promise."

"Hmm, you read too many fairytales Sora."

Sora refused to reply to this remark, mainly because it was true. He loved fairytales. Little did he know that he was a part of one.

The two boys fell asleep together in that exact position. It was adorable; the six-year-old dirty blond snuggled into the embrace of a nine-year-old misplaced and homeless male. Both members had a secretive smile on their faces, fit, of course, for the secrets of the place they resided in.

Their peace, I'm sorry to report, was disturbed early the next morning.

"SORA!!!" A shrill feminine voice echoed through the depths of the cave in which the boy resided. A small girl with bright red hair clambered messily into the hidden area, tripping often as she hurried along. The girl stopped, however, when she found her desired person literally in the arms of another man. Boy…they were the same to the girl anyhow, the age differences between the male species.

So the child did what she assumed was in the best interest of her spiky haired friend. She assaulted the silver haired boy that held him. It did not take long – only two or three whacks to the head with a variety of projectiles – for the older boy to awaken. When he did, however, a glare so angry crossed the child's face that even the girl feared.

"What." The older boy demanded, gently shoving Sora from his person so that he might stand to his full height and hopefully scare the girl away. This plan did not work that well, as Sora's weight had put Riku's legs too sleep, and the poor boy only managed to fall face first into the sand that covered the cave's flooring.

"You're not Sora." The girl answered snootily, seeing immediately that she held an advantage over her opponent.

"Well, he's sleeping."

"I can see that."

"Then go away."

Riku and the redhead stared at each other intensely, each willing the other to go away so that they might spend time with their favorite blue-eyed boy.

"Why don't you go away and leave Sora alone?"

"Because my legs are asleep."

"Well…wake them up."

"No."

"Well, Sora likes me better!"

"What?"

"He told me so."

"That's….nice." Riku raised an eyebrow. What was this girl trying to do, anyways? Sora was his best friend, and he would be darned if he was going to leave the boy in the care of some redheaded know-it-all. Besides, his legs hurt, being asleep and all.

"Yeah, so I suggest you go away before – Sora!" the girl squealed, running over to the yawning lump that was identified as Sora. The girl pounced upon his tired form, causing the dirty blond to yell in surprise. He sure did not remember Kairi being there when he had fallen asleep…

"Where's –ku?" Sora asked, his yawn killing the first half of Riku's name.

"I'm right here." Riku responded, waving halfheartedly around the girl who was fondling Sora to no end. Sora waved back before bolting upwards, staring at Kairi with wide eyes.

"Kairi…why are you here?" Sora gaped, knowing that his secret place would soon be no longer. This did not bother him as much as the fact that she now knew Riku was there. Now Riku would leave him for sure!

"I was lookin' for you, silly! Who's that?" Kairi pointed to Riku, now approaching the other boy cautiously lest he bite. "He's pretty." She commented, causing Riku to stare at the girl, slack-jawed.

"Kairi!" The sandy haired boy cried, throwing himself at the girl's feet, his eyes brimming with tears. "Kairi, please don't tell. Please!" Sora wailed. Kairi hesitantly nudged the younger boy with her sandal, unsure of what was happening. It was only when Sora threw his little body at Riku in an attempt to protect him that Kairi began to piece together the puzzle, and she gasped.

"You mean he doesn' –" Kairi began, a shocked look on her face.

"Please don' tell! I'll do anything Kairi, please!" Sora cried. Riku hugged the body of the broken boy before him, glaring at the girl that caused his best friend so much pain. Kairi glanced between the two as a smile crept across her face and an idea swept into her mind.

"I won't tell…" She began, causing the boys to give her their utmost attention. "I won't tell, if you both promise to be my personal slaves for the week!" Kairi said sweetly. It was a simple request from a seven-year-old girl who simply wanted a playmate and a monopoly over said play.

"Okay, Kairi, okay." Sora sighed in relief, wiping the pending tears from his eyes. Riku, however, seemed less than enthusiastic. Kairi struck a pose, pointing to the outside world beyond the cave.

"Let's go then! We'll have a tea party!" The redhead squealed, running out of the cave. Sora got up shakily, extending a hand to his best friend. Wordlessly, they left the cave.

The tea party was much less exciting than the boys had originally imagined – and they had not imagined much. The two males were seated amongst five or so stuffed animals, all which were sloppily dressed. The boys were at the very least, thankful that they were holding the party within the mayor's mansion on the main island, where their dignity could be upheld away from the other children. In the back of his mind, Sora prayed that he would not be too harshly punished for being missing.

"Would you like some more tea, Miss Rainbow?" Kairi cooed down to Riku. Riku scowled.

"No."

"But Riku, that destroys the whole purpose of a tea party. You need **tea**!" Kairi claimed for the fifth time that day. Riku remained silent to this retort, and Kairi took it as a sign to poor the invisible liquid into the plastic cup. Riku rolled his eyes.

"Thank you so much." The silver haired boy spat, his voice laced with sarcasm. Kairi frowned.

"Riku, if you're not going to be nice, then I'm gonna tell everyone that –"

"No Kairi! He'll be good, I promise!" Sora cried in fear, waving his arms frantically. Unfortunately, those frantic arms ended up knocking over the teacups of the whole congregation of stuffed animals, causing Kairi to have a fit.

"You just spilt tea on everyone!" Kairi cried out. Sora looked at the emotionless plushies with fear, lest they attack him for being such a cruel party member. Kairi huffed, angrier than before. Leave it to boys to ruin her day. "I'm telling, Sora Hikari! You can say bye to Riku now!" The girl cried as she ran from the room, crying.

"Kairi no!" Sora called, preparing to get up and sprint after her. A hand grasped his, and Sora turned to his best friend, the two embracing each other immediately.

"It's okay Sora…" Riku murmured gently, relieved that he would no longer have to put up with the tea party of a spoilt redhead. This did not stop his heart from falling into the pit of his stomach, however.

"What if they send you away?" Sora asked lightly.

"They won't. I promised, remember?" Riku chuckled lightly. He would not return to his hometown if they paid him a fortune.

"But –"

Sora was cut off by an inexperienced pair of lips on the tip of his nose. A bright blush enveloped his face, and Sora was lost for words.

"I promised."

And that was that. Kairi soon returned with her personal guards and Riku and Sora were separated for the time being. But fear not, reader, for this separation was only temporary, and the boys were able to see each other on a daily basis once more. But at the time, the two could only place their trust in promises. The two would learn to never underestimate the power of such promises.

Sora returned home wearily, having paddled his small boat alone through the distance between his island and the mainland where Kairi resided. Luckily, he and Roxas had been trained at a young age to manage their own watercrafts lest a flood overtook their small paradise. Luckily, such a disaster had yet to happen.

When Sora got to the place he called home, he was greeted instantly by a pair of eyes identical to his own. Sora smiled sheepishly at his twin, and then at Axel, whose green eyes were not so easily overlooked. Roxas frowned.

"They're not happy."

It was no question that 'they' pertained to the fairy folk. Sora sighed.

"I know…where are they?"

"Out."

And no more was said. The brothers embraced each other, their bond strong enough to soothe fear and worry. Axel simply watched, amazed at how easily the two understood each other. He was…jealous? No…but looking at the two, something made him feel…lost, almost.

"Come on; let's go play a game before you're grounded for life." Roxas suggested with a chuckle. Sora more than happily replied with an affirmative. "You too, Axel, sheesh!" Roxas teased his moping companion. They all started up the stairs, save for Axel, who was situated quite happily on Roxas's shoulder, when a knock on the door made them turn around.

It was not one of the fairies, as they would have no need, or strength to knock so loudly, so the twins could only guess as to who might be visiting midday. Hesitantly, the two opened the door to reveal a tall, older man in his mid thirties, perhaps, with blond hair, goggles, and a cigarette between two snarling lips. The man was built buff, in a white tee shirt and blue pants, a firearm of sorts cradled lovingly between who arms.

"Why hello there, I'm Cid!" The man greeted. "Can I interest you boys in a flamethrower?"

Axel's eyes lit up, but the twins only stared at the man with confusion. Slowly, they shut the door on Cid's scowling face, slinking back into the house quietly as they made it into the kitchen and hid behind a counter, preparing for attack with pots and pans.

It would be a long day.

-x-x-x-

Reviews brighten my day!

For the extra long-ness of this work, I'm going to ask for…eleven reviews. I know, I'm greedy, so I'll probably update at eight or nine.

S'worth a shot though, right? D

Thank you to all who reviewed last time! I grant you all the gift of cookies!


	3. Chapter 2

**Mandrel Mishaps **

Summary: Seriously, what could possibly go wrong with a spinning needle? (Riso)(Akuroku)(Zemyx)

Author: _Musical Enigma_

Disclaimer:

I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Got it memorized?

Note:

Okay okay, I know. I've been slacking pretty bad. I have reasons though!

SAT / ACT.

AP classes.

License.

Boyfriend.

Yes, I'm blaming my boyfriend haha. Mostly c. though, cause I love love love driving. Traveling. The what not.

Okay, so I had this chapter written like, a month ago, but when I looked at it this week, it just did not work. So I started over on it. It's kinda short…so sorry about that! I promise I'll have the next one up fairly soon now that I know what I'm doing. Ten pages? I'm not too proud. Shame. cowers

I'M SO SORRY.

And to all my reviewers: sorry I haven't sent responses – I feel real bad about that. I promise to get back on track.

So, no one edited this (expect for the spell check) so there might be a few (lot) of problems….but just hang with me okay?

-----------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Two.**

-----------------------------------------------------

By age nine, two particular boys who had been raised by fairies for the short years of their lives got an official order from the mayor himself that they needed to attend proper schooling. The guardians in question put up a struggle against sending their darling twins into the world of public interaction, but alas, nothing could be done when faced with the pleas of one boy and the statistics of the other.

"Kairi and Riku go to school, I wanna go too!"

"I read that children are given a chance to grow and communicate better when surrounded by peers."

"Riku said he'd make sure no one bullied me 'cause he's a hall monitor!"

"We'll be highly advanced for our grade, so it shouldn't be that big of a problem."

So, the pressure of two twin boys and the island official created the mad rush to enroll the children into the new semester. And Vexen cried, knowing that his knowledge was bestowed in the arguments of the young lads. Of course, the pride in the boys was easily taken over by the confusion of filling out paper work.

"…It says 'parent / guardian.' There are eight of us that are caring for them…twelve if you count the young ones…"

"Will all of our names fit?"

"Is it…normal to have eight erm…fathers?"

The mayor, by request of his daughter, helped the befuddled family sort the items out. Luckily, he did not ask too many questions pertaining to how Sora and Roxas came to be. And so it was that at the first sign of fall, the twins sat in their rooms talking in excited whispers about the following day, which would mark the beginning of their public education.

"Kairi said not to talk to any other girls besides her and Selphie 'cause otherwise she'll hate me forever." Sora said with a wide grin. Roxas questioned how one could be happy at such a threat, but decided to ignore it.

"I'm just happy we don't have to listen to Vexen for so much anymore. Did you know that we're gonna get breaks? No working in the summer!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh, and Riku warned me that there's gonna be two different bathrooms."

"Two?"

"One for girls and one for guys."

"Why's that?"

"I dunno, but he said to NEVER go in the girl one."

"I hope they're marked…"

"Well…don't you two just seem thrilled." A lazy drawl emitted from the resident redhead who entered the room.

"Yeah it's gonna be SO great!" Sora exclaimed, jumping into his bed and flailing about within the covers in a hyperactive manner. Roxas, however, did no such thing. He, unlike his twin, sensed something wrong within the misplaced attitude behind the comment of his best friend.

"What…exactly do you mean by that?" Roxas asked in a soft voice, his wide blue eyes inquiring pleadingly at the thirteen-year-old who landed in the open palm that Roxas offered.

"I mean, kid" Axel snarled, "that while you get to frolic around at your new little school, I have to stay here."

The message sounded angry enough, but truly, the fairy was emotionally torn. He did not want Roxas to leave him for a life of…_public school_. Just...no. As a matter of fact, reader, Axel assumed that since they rescued the princes, they would be shielded from all public manners, lest they be caught and met with an early death. Of course, there were exceptions made for Riku and Kairi on Sora's behalf, but the mind of a young person is not always rational. Axel saw no point in his Roxas leaving him, and that was that.

"…you mean you're not coming with me?" Roxas muttered after an interval of silence. Immediately, Axel's facial expression softened into one of surprise.

"You didn't know that?"

"…no," Roxas muttered, staring at the floor, "I didn't."

Inwardly, Axel let out a sigh of relief. So Roxas did not want to just up and leave him. He planned to take him with - oh, joy of joys! Axel felt as if he could sing for his best friend's loyalty, but singing would hardly be appropriate at such a time. Axel instead opened his mouth to begin comforting his favorite blond, but without warning Roxas took back his previously offered hand, thus sending Axel for a short freefall, and ran over to his twin's bed.

Now, Sora had tried to be a good brother and friend, he really had. He stayed silent as Roxas and Axel muttered fiercely betwixt themselves, but he had soon become bored in the intensity that he had no part in. This is why, when Roxas threw his whole body upon Sora to gain his attention, Sora partook in having a minor heart attack. Not everyone was accustomed to being awaken from daydreaming via body slam.

"Sora!" Roxas cried frantically, not bothering to notice that his other was having difficulty breathing. "Sora, I don't wanna go to school anymore!" Roxas wailed, flailing about in the bed as his twin had done before, only in a less hyperactive, more frantic manner. Sora coughed somewhere in the abyss of blankets of which he had become trapped under.

"I can't do it! I've never gone anywhere without Axel! We even take our baths together!" Back in the abyss, Sora agreed with the statement as he tried to gulp up oxygen, only to discover his dear twin Roxas was suffocating him with his body. It did not take too long before others became distracted by the distinct sound of shifting furniture in the upper room of the tree home. Unfortunately, it was a very unpleasant someone who decided to act upon the unwanted noise.

"DIDN'T YOU TWERPS GET SENT TO BED?!" The feminine voice of none other than Larxene roared through the home, centered towards one room in particular. All movement within a five mile radius froze, lest the world combust by a single displacement. Back in the room, Roxas squawked and made a mad dash towards his bed, diving into it with precision. Nearby, Sora found the way out of his seemingly hopeless situation and panted heavily in the free oxygen. Axel, still mildly stunned by his fall, quickly regained his reflex against the feminine voice and flew to Roxas's side. A millisecond later, the savage little nymph made her appearance, Demyx and Zexion each clutched in one of her tightly fisted hands.

"Don't you look beautiful this evening?" Sora asked, twitching hesitantly. Larxene snorted, ignoring the compliment, yet ravishing in it at the same time.

"You two" the female spat with obvious disdain, though less than what she had entered with, "are going to sleep NOW. If I hear as much as a SQUEAK from you shifting nice and comfy into your beds, I WILL HAVE NO MERCY." To better emphasize her point (not that it needed much emphasizing) Larxene summoned her skilled technique of electricity manipulation and put a perfect setting to her intimidating speech. Without further ado, she shoved her two hostages into the room and disappeared through a portal.

"Whew, I thought we were goners!" Demyx exclaimed in relief. Four pairs of hands flew out to cover the blond musician's mouth as a lethal growl emitted from downstairs. Making as little noise as possible, the five remaining inmates all crowded onto Sora's bed to whisper in excited voices.

"So Roxas, what is it that caused you such distress?" the monotone voice belonging to Zexion questioned as he brushed off his shoulders where the electrical lunatic had previously grasped. Demyx, seeing this display of extreme coolness also tried to do such, but only managed to dislodge the traditional black cloak that all the fairies wore from his shoulder.

"Axel said he isn't coming with me." Roxas muttered, his face tinted pink at the realization of his unnecessarily loud retaliation. He felt something light land on his shoulder and, presuming it was Axel, smiled slightly, not daring to look his best friend in the eye.

"Well…why not?" Sora asked, cocking his head to the side slightly.

"Becaaaause Vexen said that he could properly tutor us into being a real part of the fairy organization!" Demyx said, not bothering to lower his voice like his companions. Once again, four pairs of hands went to cover his mouth, and Zexion, being the closest, and thus the fastest, finally remained with both hands covering the blond fairy's constant noise. Demyx put up no fight, deciding to remain content in what he considered a 'hug' from the slate haired fairy behind him.

"Yeah…Vexen said that we need to learn a lot." Axel muttered, causing Roxas to finally meet his friend face to face. The redhead frowned at the sorrow clearly shown in his best friend's blue orbs, and continued, "I tried to convince Xemnas to let me go, but he wouldn't! I don't even wanna be on the stupid council." Axel muttered viciously.

"Oh really?" A voice sneered from the doorframe (as there were no doors in the house except for the front one, which was for practical reasons only. For you see, reader, doorknobs were a tad bigger than the fairies, and so, to evade the use of doorknobs, doors as a species were absent from the tree home.) Everyone turned in unison to stare wide-eyed at the leader of the motley crew of flying peoples.

"Yes, really." Axel replied defiantly.

"You know if you attend school with the boys, you cannot belong to the organization."

"I know."

A short silence lapsed. It was every fairies dream to be a part of the organization. Those who were chosen were expected to join without question, for it was an honor. You see, reader, Demyx, Zexion, Axel and Larxene were the newest chosen ones. Taken from their families at a young age, their lives were centered on being a part of the group. The organization was much larger than the crew that took care of the princes, of course, but all of the ones caring for the lads were in total, a part of the organization. Axel was to be the first chosen fairy to ever decline the status of being a member.

"We will have to have a discussion about this decision, I do believe you are jumping into things you should not be."

"I wanna stay with Roxas. I'm not letting him go without me."

Xemnas gave Axel a cold stare before speaking.

"Well then, boy, I hope you know what you are doing. As for the rest of you," Xemnas addressed the twins and their companions, "need to go to bed NOW." Xemnas demanded, flipping his silver hair and exiting through a portal, muttering something about Larxene and tazers.

Not wanting to offend Xemnas, the twins separated to their beds, Zexion dragged Demyx away to their own bed downstairs, whispering a goodnight, and Axel took his place beside Roxas.

"You sure you wanna do this? I mean…that council thing sounds pretty important." Roxas whispered once he heard the snores that indicated his brother had fallen asleep. Axel nodded, though the act was invisible in the dark.

"Nothin's more important that my Roxy." He replied cheerily, sleepiness laced through his voice. Roxas scowled slightly at the nickname and fell asleep with a warm feeling in his heart.

The next morning was a slightly windy, but warm autumn day. The twins woke up with smiles on their faces and marched around the house, getting ready for their first day of school with a bounce in their step. Axel was not quite as gleeful, but he too partook in the merriment of his best friend. The trio waved a hearty goodbye as they went to the main island for a day of learning.

Needless to say, it was quite a shock when all three boys came home with frowns and scowls on their faces.

Let me explain, reader. It all started at recess…

"_Why can't I be a prince?" _

"_Cause you're the youngest." Came a quick, well-rehearsed response._

"_But…why do I have to be a princess?" _

"_It's only logical, a prince rescues a princess and they live happily ever after!" Yet another practiced retort._

"_But…Kairi's a __**girl.**__ Shouldn't she be the princess?"_

"_That's discriminatory! I shall not accept such falsities!" _

"_But Kai…you are a girl." _

"…_So?! I can be a prince if I want!" _

"…_Can't we all be princes, then?"_

"_NO!" Duel voices sounded in perfect unison. _

_Thus being said, Sora was left to sulk whilst Kairi and Riku battled it out like true princes, pretend stabbing at each other whilst scaling the play equipment on which Sora stood, located at the highest point._

_It wasn't too long before Riku emerged victorious and sprinted over towards his 'princess.' Sora gave him a traditional peck on the cheek, for that's what Kairi claimed was to happen, according to the storybooks. Brothers, however, were never mentioned in such stories. Rather, it seemed that most male-princesses, if any, had no siblings whatsoever. But alas, Sora had a twin named Roxas, and it was Roxas who happened to appear at the sight of Riku's congratulatory kiss._

_What happened next was unexpected by all._

_Riku found himself falling towards the ground, then suddenly pinned to said ground in a manner of seconds, being beaten senseless by the replica of his best friend whose temper and ferocity gave him an advantage in pulverizing someone who was both older and taller than he was. Roxas found himself straddling the aforementioned boy, allowing his fists to fly freely and his fingers to tug at strands of silver hair. Kairi found herself screaming mindlessly about how such things were not to happen in stories. Sora found himself tremendously confused, for he could think of no possible place that Roxas could have logically come flying out of. And Axel, for it was still a well-known fact that the redhead was inseparable from his Roxas, found himself highly amused by his best friend's antics. Sora, Kairi and Axel all watched the scene below as multiple teachers and lunch ladies came running out to see why Kairi was screaming. _

_Gods forbid the miracle whale-child be in distress!!_

_It was a good minute or so before Riku managed to figure out that he was being assaulted, and it took another minute to get himself out of the predicament. Once thrown from Riku's person in an unmannerly fashion, Roxas sprang forth with new vigor, but was stopped by the massive hand that belonged to none other than the principal himself, Ansem. _

"_Don't touch my brother." Roxas growled in the most intimidating way a nine-year-old could as he was led away by an escort of teachers and volunteers. Axel quickly jumped into action and buried himself into his best friend's pocket as they left._

_It took a minute, but soon Kairi and Sora were at Riku's side as the older boy scowled and mourned the loss of the few silvery strands of hair. He looked up to his friends and frowned in Sora's general direction. Sora sighed._

"_I know, I know, I'll talk to him." _

_It was a good ten minutes before Kairi finally stopped screaming, this being due to the fact that she lost her voice. The rest of recess was fairly silent in passing, though many would later complain of a 'ringing' sound in their ears._

_Roxas, on the other hand, was already setting a bad record for himself. After a stern talking to and a threat at a call to his parents (to this, Roxas replied that he had eight dads, and the threat immediately disappeared into the wind) Roxas was punished to spend all his lunch breaks in detention for a month. Seeing as it was his first day of school, our favorite little prince was less than pleased. _

_And so Roxas sat in an empty classroom, watching the other children laugh and play for the dedicated half hour. A kid named Seifer came into the class at one point, claiming he was a hall monitor. Why hall monitors stole lunch money from detention students was still unclear to Roxas, but he and Axel went hungry for the remainder of the day._

_On the bright side, Roxas still had his best friend to talk to. Unfortunately, due to Axel not being properly enrolled in the school system, Roxas was tormented even more so by the fiend known as Seifer for talking to himself, and all Roxas could do was agree for fear of losing Axel. _

Now reader, sorry to interrupt once more, but I feel that I must further clarify some actions mentioned above.

Many changes had occurred in three short years. If you recall, reader, the last time Riku was encountered, he was homeless and in serious trouble. Now, at a ripe age of twelve, Riku resided with the mayor as his second adopted child. He and Kairi were siblings now, if only by paper, and thus grew rather fond of each other in their forced attachment, (although Riku would often complain of Kairi's 'girlishness,' which in turn made Kairi, now age ten, strive to become a tomboy). Due to a late fascination with fairytales and the like, Kairi was determined to become a prince. So even though Sora was available to play a role that would suit his gender, Kairi always won the fight to be a prince. And Sora mourned his loss of masculinity and sat uncomfortably many days as a princess. Not to mention that it was getting rather awkward kissing Riku so much, since Kairi never won any battles.

No one questioned this however.

No one, that is, except Roxas.

Roxas had become a bright lad at a young age, and growing only helped to enlighten his adapt brain. At age seven, dear Roxas had walked in on a particular scene involving one Luxord and Xigbar who were, quite frankly, going at it like dogs in heat. Their excuse was that everyone played poker in such a manner. Needless to say, the boy's interest in the game declined for the time being.

At age eight, the boy had two encounters with a certain Saix and Xemnas, who claimed to be playing blitzball. In their bed. Naked.

So, dear Roxas was the first to have a certain 'talk' with Marluxia a few days after a short preview of the pink haired man and a blond haired teacher investing in their own game of 'blitzball.' And so it was that Roxas received more information about particular aspects of life than he wanted to know at the time being.

It was also the end of Roxas's blitzball playing days.

All of the information disclosed to Roxas was traumatizing and also put into bizarre metaphors, such as how he should think before 'adding milk to his favorite cereal' and such. After the lecture from Marluxia and a few minutes of observing the horror upon Roxas's face, it was decided that they should wait another couple of years before disclosing the information to Sora as well. And so it was that Roxas thought very differently from his twin.

Back to the original point, Roxas found Sora's kissing of Riku after their pretend games very disturbing. As did Kairi, but this was due to jealousy more than knowledge. Sibling rivalry would come to take on a deadly meaning in the next few years.

I hope, reader, that now it is clear why when both boys came home with angry expressions, it was due to multiple aspects. Although none of the fairies was exactly thrilled at the idea of school, many of them had found very…_fun_ ways to spend their time without the fear of the boys accidentally ruining it. And so it was disturbing that, after a day of merrymaking for the majority, the twins had come home claiming that school was a place from hell.

They had of course, been warned of this trait of the institutions when arguing for the right to attend, but saying things such as "I told you so" would most definitely not have helped the mood.

So the fairies tenderly questioned their charges, and they supplied answers such as 'no Marluxia, we didn't sign up for home economics' and 'you wouldn't like the library, Zexion, it smelled awful' and 'no Xigbar, guns aren't allowed at school.' Once they met the hoard of questions that were haphazardly thrown to discover what went wrong at school to make the boys so sad (for asking such a thing in a straight forward manner seemed too complex) the boys were dismissed to their room. The others were left behind to question what was wrong, start a new game of poker, and begin preparing for dinner.

Then the twins raced each other to their room, Axel in tow, of course. It was there that Sora began to cry.

"Sora?! What's going on? Was it Riku? Did he touch you again? I swear I will kill him if he so much as lays a finger-" Roxas was silenced by Sora shoving his palm into Roxas' face. Axel considered laughing at the situation, but refrained from doing so in favor of staying alive. Unlike Roxas, a palm to Axel's face would probably fling him out the window. Axel was not the brightest lad, but he knew that flying out the window due to a simple shove was not a good thing. Eventually, Sora removed his hand and the shushed Roxas remained as such.

"Why don't you like Riku?" Sora asked, rubbing fiercely at his streaming eyes and ignoring the squeaking in his voice.

"Because he's corrupting you!" Roxas cried in a warlike manner. Another palm-to-face and Roxas was quiet once more.

"Riku's my best friend Roxas…" Sora whispered, "But you're my brother…if you're asking me to chose, you know you'll win."

"Sora…" Roxas muttered.

"Is that what you want then? Me to desert my Riku?"

Identical pairs of blue eyes stared at each other for what seemed like forever. It was here that dear Roxas discovered that staring down a weeping person did not make one feel very good morally.

"**Your** Riku?" Roxas finally asked in slight disbelief.

"What?"

"That's what you said. You called him your Riku."

"I did not you're…you're hearing things!" Sora stammered, wiping away the last of his tears with his arm. Axel's chuckle filled the empty space.

"I gotta agree with **my** Roxy, you did say it kid."

"So…if Roxas is **yours**, then can't Riku be **mine**?"

"So I belong to you then?"

A loud gasp and two sets of blue eyes, one set of green, turned to the doorframe were Riku stood, an arrogant smirk playing on his face, his aqua eyes dancing with teases and taunts. Sora looked mortified.

"Uh no! It's…it's just that uh…" Sora flailed for anything to save him. Riku smiled and walked over to his friend, reaching out to casually ruffle his hair when his aqua eyes met with Roxas's determined blue ones. As if only to spite him, Riku continued his momentarily paused action and tousled the dirty blond strands.

If Roxas's looks could kill, the lazer-glares that erupted from his eyes would have taken out both Riku and the back wall.

Luckily, no such catastrophe occurred.

Now, if Riku's looks could kill, the silent grenade that slid out from the smirk upon a slightly bruised face would have taken out the entire house.

The house creaked in appriciation of not being torn apart.

Suddenly, as if an epiphany from above struck down upon the upper room of the aforementioned house, Roxas stood with a small smile on his face. Both Sora and Riku watched the boy's movements carefully. Even Axel stood ready to spring into action if his buddy were to suddenly attack. Instead of a vicious fight, however, Roxas simply nodded at Riku in what seemed to be a silent agreement.

Then he left, Axel close behind wondering what happened.

Sora, unlike Axel, voiced his question aloud.

"What just happened?"

Big blue eyes gazed curiously at Riku, who hoisted Sora up to his feet with ease.

"I think I don't have to worry about being tackled off the playground equipment anymore." Riku said, laughter in his voice.

"Oh…that's good then." Sora smiled genuinely.

"I would think so." Riku smiled, embracing Sora from behind into his arms, allowing his fingers to tickle the younger boy who squirmed restlessly between gasps and laughter. Just outside the doorframe, Roxas watched with a curious look on his face at the pure joy emitting from Sora and the rare smile invading Riku's face.

He turned to Axel, who still seemed lost.

"Come on, let's go get some ice cream." Roxas suggested.

"Sure?" Axel questioned slowly. Roxas let out a bark of laughter as he ran to the front door, Axel flying at top speed close behind.

When the door was opened, however, Roxas collided head first into the hard stomach of a stranger. Looking up, Roxas found he had run into none other than Cid, the door-to-door salesman.

"Why, hello thar sir. I betcha'd like ta buy a one of a kind moogle!" Cid proclaimed, shoving a fat, pink animal into Roxas' face. Roxas stared, but Axel squealed in delight.

"It's so cute!" Axel cried. The pink pig-resembling thing decided to rebel and hit the offending redheaded fairy with its red antenna…thing. And Roxas continued to stare.

"It's waterproof!" Cid pestered, smothering the thing into Roxas's face once more.

A second later, Roxas and Axel sat blocking the recently closed front door, panting as if their lives had been at stake.

Outside, Cid cursed loudly as his merchandise bit him.

-x-x-x-

Once again, I'm super sorry for the wait.

If you find it in your heart...

Leave me a reveiw?


	4. Chapter 3

**Mandrel Mishaps**

Summary: Seriously, what could possibly go wrong with a spinning needle?

Author: _Musical Enigma_

Disclaimer: Belonging to someone else, these are.

Note: Was it worth the wait?

**Chapter Three.**

The weather was the same 85-degrees it was year-round, and people still littered the beach in bathing suits diving into the water that was as warm as ever. Aside from the scatterings of sand-lumps shaped somewhat like snowmen and the blinking lights that littered every palm tree available, one really could not tell it was winter on the Destiny Islands.

That is, of course, unless you lived with a certain blond fairy with a certain affinity for Christmas carols.

For the third time that morning (and the 24th time that week), our favorite princes were awoken to the tune of 'Frosty the Snowman.' And for the third time that morning, a loud feminine screech filled the air, begging in not-as-kind words for Demyx to "shut the hell up."

In later years, the household would reminisce exactly how Demyx survived so many Christmases without provoking an instantaneous death from his singing renditions. Said questioning of survival could also be applicable to the everyday life of the musical sprite, but that, reader, is once again another story.

Heading back an upper room of the tree housing, two boys groaned and rolled from their respective beds with an identical 'fwump.' Roxas, actually having landed on his feet, looked to the clock and yelped a distinctive "oh no!" as he ran from the room, pulling on clothes and rushing to the bathroom, then straight out the door, onto his boat, and away from the island. Sora drifted back to sleep from his place on the floor.

Reader, did you notice something missing in that particular sequence?

Or, more specifically, someone?

Axel sat on the bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes after being jostled awake. He yawned and prepared to bid his closest companion a good morning, but by the time words actually began to form, Roxas had gone. Axel let the first syllables of his sentence die out into a mumble and slumped visibly. It wasn't the first time that the 12-year-old had left without him. Ever since Roxas began making friends at school (after gaining much popularity from beating up the local bully Seifer– or that is, attempting to beat up the local bully) he was seen less and less around the redhead.

Axel tried not to let it get to him when Roxas hid him from his new friends; that just meant the time they spend together was all the more precious. He attempted not to be bothered when his blond buddy began to 'forget' to wake him up to go to school; he didn't like it there anyhow, and was perfectly fine sleeping in instead of learning. So what if Axel gave up his position in the fairy council to forever be Roxas's companion? That just meant he had more time to himself when Demyx, Zexion, and Larxene were off learning their positions with the elder fairies and the twins were at school. It wasn't that bad…

The 16-year-old fairy huffed moodily.

It was that bad.

The boredom of sitting day after day with no real purpose was infuriating. First he'd tried being productive, enlisting in the help of Vexen to learn magic and potion brewing. He had mastered the art of card playing, even beating Luxord at it a time or two. He had gone shopping with Marluxia, acted as a target for Xigbar, and even (though he willed to forget it) had dance classes with Lexaeus. He tried to be good, he really did, but soon the magic was used for chaos, no one wanted to play cards with him any longer, Xigbar ran out of bullets, and Lexaeus had taught him all the dances he knew. Then came the tattoos, one below each eye (done by rather painful magic), the midday draining of alcoholic beverages, the second-hand smoking from the cigarettes that Cid the travelling salesman littered, the midday soap operas…

Soon enough, the only things left for him to look forward for were the weekly shopping trips with Marluxia, whether Jack was going to realize that Nicole's evil twin was the one who betrayed him, and the hope that Roxas would come back to him with flowery apologies and promises never to leave him alone again.

The sound of running echoed up the stairs, and Axel perked visibly in hopes of it being Roxas. He was sorely disappointed when the miracle whale-children appeared in the doorway and launched themselves at the lump on the floor known as Sora. There was a loud squawk, a fair amount of tussling, and a long whine before Sora emerged from the pile of blankets he had dragged with him to the floor.

"Sora, you lazy bum" the redheaded female taunted, standing up to wag a finger at the boy.

"C'mon Kairi, give me a break," Sora muttered with a wide yawn, "it's not even noon yet."

"But you said we could go into town today!" the girl whined. Sora cringed a bit, but put on a practiced smile. The boy beside him smirked.

"Well I doubt he wants to go in his pajamas, Kairi," the silver-haired boy chuckled, "though they are quite fetching."

Sora pouted, causing his visitors to break into a bout of giggles. Eventually he caved in and smiled, allowing the older boy to ruffle his hair. Kairi was quick to follow this action with a kiss to the blond boy's cheek, which caused blushing and muttering respectively from the boys.

"I'll meet you guys downstairs," Sora said, getting up as his guests left the room. He started to gather his clothing for the day from various corners of the room when he noticed a certain teenager sitting near the middle of Roxas's unmade bed.

"Good morning Axel," Sora hailed with a small grin, "Where's Roxas?"

"Like I would know," Axel replied bitterly.

Sora's smile faltered slightly as he continued to gather his things and change. He was happy that Roxas had made new friends, sure, but he wasn't too fond of the way he abandoned his old one for them. Finally finished dressing, he turned to the redhead one last time.

"Would you like to join us for today?" Sora asked.

Axel felt embarrassed. He really did. For Sora, the kid who couldn't tie his shoes until a year ago, to pity him was beyond shameful.

"No thanks," Axel muttered, flying downstairs to silence the newest rendition of 'Frosty.'

Sora ran out to meet his friends, and soon they had paddled into the main island's town. The streets were packed with vendors and advertisements for the struggle match to be held later that day. Riku, while usually on the quieter side of the spectrum, was abnormally more so as the trio made their way through the crowds. Hands shoved deep into his pockets, he tried not to let show the strain of his clenched fists as he walked as close as possible to Sora without actually touching him. And although Sora constantly turned to him to ask questions and point out things, Riku couldn't help but feel unhappy as he watched his best friend walk hand in hand with his adoptive sister.

When Sora and Kairi became an item (or as close to an item as a 12 and 13-year-old could get) Riku knew things would change. While Sora made sure to try and include him as much as possible, Riku knew eventually Kairi was going to take his place. At times he felt pathetic, a 15-year-old boy tromping about with kids two or more years his minor, but he couldn't leave them either. He didn't want to leave them.

Actually, Kairi he could do without. But Sora…

Riku sighed, banishing any further thoughts as he pulled out money to appease the pleading look for a churro on Sora's face.

Kairi frowned. Not because she wasn't getting a churro, reader, but because of something much more sinister. He was doing it again. Riku was stealing away her boyfriend.

Kairi was used to getting everything she wanted. Pony? She had a stable full of them. Stuffed animals? A whole room dedicated to their leisure. Clothing? The room that housed her wardrobe gave a whole new meaning to walk-in closet. Her dad even managed to get her a sibling when she wanted one (though sometimes—like now—she wished Riku had come with a gift receipt). Sora? He was her boyfriend, but was he really hers?

She watched as Riku fussed with Sora's appearance as if he were a child. Sora batted away his hands, but was helpless when Riku scooped the boy into his arms and refused to let go. And though Sora laughed and struggled to get away, Kairi saw the looseness in his posture. The tension that was with him whenever Kairi tried to kiss him or hold his hand was gone. He wanted to be there. But Kairi wanted him like that with her; she was his girlfriend!

By the time the boys returned, Kairi was in a proper moody rage. Hands folded over her chest, she 'hmph-ed' at every attempt they made towards conversation.

All she wanted was a nice boyfriend. That's what she had imagined when she told Sora to ask her out. It wasn't like she asked for much, just someone who would care about her and obey her and give her hugs and the occasional gift (preferably chocolate, or diamonds). She only wanted someone to spread her affection upon and hold hands with…

She noticed how Sora stepped away from her side and closer to Riku, and her stomach turned sour. He was supposed to be on her side! He was supposed to be hers!

…Right?

A great deal of cheering filled the air as a faded voice announced the 42nd annual Christmas Eve struggle match. Hurriedly, the trio shoved their way through the crowds that headed towards the main stage to watch the show.

Roxas grinned half-heartedly at the boy beside him as he laughed himself silly at his own joke. Hayner was fun, really, but sometimes Roxas just couldn't help but lose focus when the guy talked. His other two companions, Pence and Olette, laughed along before wishing the two good luck and running off to find a seat.

"What's gotten into you, man?" Hayner asked a bit harshly, "You always join in making fun of Seifer.

Roxas thought to argue that point, but realized anything he said in defense of that comment would either make his friend mad, or be dismissed completely.

"Just not in the mood," he opted for instead.

"You're not nervous, are you?" Hayner teased.

"Nope," Roxas smirked, hitting his friend in the back of the head with his struggle bat before racing away to the arena, Hayner close on his trail yelling obscenities. Roxas dove under some freestanding bleachers, laughing quietly as Hayner ran by without a second look.

"What an idiot," Roxas turned to the side and muttered, only to remember that there was no one there for him to mutter to.

Roxas felt a chill as he realized how lonely he felt. It wasn't the first time he had made such a mistake, expecting the redheaded fairy to be at his side. Okay, so maybe, technically, it was Roxas's fault that the fairy was no longer constantly there. He felt bad, but honestly, Roxas argued, he needed to stop depending on the older boy. He needed to hang out with people his own age, his own size…

He cringed a little at the shallowness of his own thoughts.

The 12-year-old sighed. It was true. Roxas wanted friends that he could do normal things with. Axel couldn't hold a struggle bat, or play soccer. Axel couldn't do a lot of things that Roxas wanted to do. And now he was paying the price for being so tiny.

Roxas screamed a little when a hand tapped him on the shoulder and he turned to greet Hayner's struggle bat with his face. He moaned and rubbed his nose as Hayner laughed.

"Come on Roxas, you're up next."

Roxas followed Hayner away from his hiding spot with a sigh, clutching at the pendant Axel had given him which now hung around his neck. Axel didn't need him around constantly, Roxas argued in his head. Though he cringed slightly at the thought of not being needed, he figured the other boy was probably having a blast right now without him.

"Go fish."

Axel grumbled as he pulled another card from the pile and added it to his growing hand. He was sure Demyx was cheating somehow. He was much too cheerful at whooping Axel's butt at the game.

"Do you have any nines?"

Axel handed over his card with a scowl. Demyx grinned and added another pair to his winnings. Axel returned his gesture with a flurry of imaginative curse words and slanders against Demyx's mother.

"What crawled up your butt and died?" Demyx asked, rather offended.

"Your mom."

"What—"

"Don't worry about him, he's just mad that Roxas found someone else to love," Larxene replied while passing through the room.

"This game is stupid!" Axel scowled, neither confirming nor denying Larxene's words as he set his cards aflame and raced from the room.

Larxene smirked and continued on her way. Demyx frowned and followed Axel.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" the younger blond asked gently when he finally found Axel, slumped into the very bottom of the room's corner.

"Do you ever wish you were big?" Axel asked in a low voice.

You see, reader, Axel was not stupid. He had come to realize that everything shown on his midday soap operas was a lie. Size did matter. Maybe not in the way that was intended for the show, but definitely in the way that Axel understood he might never be able to properly hug his best friend.

Demyx was silent. He was at a loss of what to say. Sure, there were some times that Demyx fancied being human sized, like when he had to help Marluxia with the garden in summer. Most of the fruit was much larger than him, after all, and tended to make picking a very long and tiresome task. But something told Demyx that Axel's wish was a bit more than a way to get out of tricky working situations. So Demyx did what he does best. He went to find Zexion.

Zexion was where Zexion usually tends to be: in a book. Literally. Demyx found him scouring the words one by one, and was disappointed to find that this particular book had no pictures in it. He was rather fond of those…

"Hey Zexy," Demyx crooned, snuggling up to the slate-haired boy.

"Hello Demyx," he replied in a brisk manner, "to what do I owe this interruption?"

"Can fairies be big?"

"Pardon?"

"Not like Godzilla big and not like how I'm bigger than you though I do mean a big as in a height thing, but like normal big…but not like for fairies normal-big, but like normal people big?" Demyx asked in one breath, his eyes wide.

Zexion stared for a minute at the distraught blond before uttering a noncommittal "hm."

"Hm? Is that a good 'hm' or a bad 'hm' or a maybe 'hm'?"

Zexion sighed, shutting his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose in mild frustration.

"I'll have to do some research, but—"

"Thanks Zexy, you're the best!" Demyx cried, gathering the older boy into his arms and squeezing tight as he placed a big wet kiss on his cheek before running off.

Zexion wiped the wet from his face and blushed, neglecting his question of why such information was needed. Without a second's hesitation, he was off to find another book to start his studies. He was the best, after all.

Late afternoon brought together the twins as they headed to the boats to go home, one carrying a massive trophy, and the other carrying on a conversation with himself. As Roxas struggled to put his award into his boat (all the while praying he wouldn't sink it), Kairi pulled Sora aside. With a great huff, she turned to her boyfriend.

"You like him, don't you?" Kairi choked out, nodding her head towards Riku, who was currently laughing at Roxas's failed attempts to life the trophy into a boat.

"I—You—But—What?" Sora sputtered intelligently.

"You act differently around him." Kairi said, pushing her toes in circles around the sand.

"Well…he's my friend." Sora laughed hesitantly. A loud splash from behind informed them that Roxas was still having no luck with his prize.

"You always stiffen when I touch you." Kairi grabbed Sora's hand to prove her point. Sora frowned and grabbed back his hand a bit too harshly, covering up the motion by rubbing the back of his neck. Roxas and Riku began to yell at each other, but their words seemed to fade in the intense atmosphere.

"What are you getting at, Kai?" Sora asked, genuinely confused. Kairi wiped a stray tear away, sniffing in her runny nose noisily.

"I HATE YOU SORA!" She yelled before turning on her heel and running back into the city.

Sora stood dumbfounded and confused. What had he done? A hand placed itself on his shoulder and the dirty blond turned to look into the aqua colored eyes of his best friend. Even Roxas, who stood about two feet deep in the ocean, soaking wet, remained quiet. Sora looked for answers from the two boys, opening his mouth a few times like a fish in his disbelief. Finally, Riku gently tugged him by the elbow and guided the boy into a boat, Roxas in tow. Sora gaped a few more times before finally forming words.

"What happened to you?" he asked his soaking twin. Roxas glared a bit at Riku, but said nothing.

They rowed home (well technically Riku rowed the two princes home like the gentleman he was) and disembarked as the sun was setting. Roxas climbed out first, pulling Riku out with him. Sora glanced up, having returned to moping at the floor en route, just in time to cringe as Roxas's fist collided with Riku's nose.

"Make him better," the blond growled lowly so only Riku could hear before stalking off as Sora sprung into action.

"OHMYGOSH Riku are you okay?" Sora squeaked, his eyes wide in terror.

Riku slowly removed his hands from where they hand leapt to cover his nose seconds too late. They were covered with blood. Suddenly, Riku didn't feel so good.

"I think I need to sit down…" Riku muttered before promptly fainting.

Roxas had made it halfway home when he remembered he left his trophy in the boat. He turned back to go and get it, only to witness his brother dragging Riku's seemingly lifeless body across the sand.

Having second thoughts, Roxas resolved to go on without the prize.

He arrived home and made his way upstairs to find Axel in the middle of writing a note. It seemed a difficult task for the fairy, and he was concentrating so hard on maintaining a hold on the pencil that Roxas was able to sneak up behind him. He quickly scanned the contents on the page and his heart stopped a little.

"You spelt 'leaving' wrong," Roxas muttered.

Axel gave a yelp and dropped the pencil he'd been trying so hard to manage.

"So where are you going?"

"Like you care," Axel snarled a bit harshly.

Roxas bit his lip and worried it a bit. He deserved that. It was quiet for a long while.

"Of course I care," he finally replied, "you're my best friend."

"Oh really? Because I haven't seen a lot of my best friend lately. You've barely spent an hour with me in the past month! I mean really Roxas, does that sound like best friend behavior to you?"

Roxas was silent, so Axel continued on his rant.

"Day after day I keep thinking 'gosh, I hope Roxas will spend time with me.' How pathetic is that? And then you leave, with no 'good morning Axel' and when was the last time we ever did anything together? It's like you've completely forgotten me! I gave up my whole career for you! And this is how you repay me? I mean shit, Roxas! I can't believe you'd be so selfish. I mean it's like we don't—ugh you're so—I mean we... We never even talk anymore."

Axel sighed, finally letting out all of his frustration and woes. He turned to Roxas, waiting for a response.

Roxas wanted to cry. He wasn't the victim here, but he still felt the lump in the back of his throat that threatened to turn any words he uttered into a sob. Gritting his teeth against the vile lump, he took a few minutes to breathe.

"I know," Roxas finally said in a shaky whisper. Axel glanced at him, arms folded. Roxas cleared his throat a little and continued on, louder this time, "I know I've been a bad friend and…" tears began to leak from is eyes, but Roxas swiped at them with the back of his hand almost angrily, "and I promise I'll be better Axel, but please don't leave me."

Tears flowed freely now, and Axel's heart melted. He still felt betrayed, but not as violently so.

"I don't want to force you to hang out with me," Axel said, still weary. Roxas's eyes widened significantly.

"Axel you're my best friend! It'd never—!"

"Just…you know. Checking."

It was awkwardly silent for a few minutes as Roxas hastily scrubbed at his eyes.

"Wanna talk?"

And so the two boys, one small and the other quite large in comparison, spent the night discussing many a thing, some important and some not-so-much. They talked of the past and the present, but not the future, and most definitely not of the note. They shared laughs and apologies. They rebuilt the broken bits of their friendship piece by piece. And they fell asleep, the younger boy holding the older safely in the palm of his hand.

Reader, you may be inclined to snuggle up with these two and insure they never again have such a fight. But alas, I must remind you of another duo that still have a part in this story.

Sora lay panting on the rocky floor of the secret spot. It was a long journey to drag Riku across the beach to this place (the older boy was much heavier than he looked), but he finally made it. All that was left was for Riku to wake up.

That is, if Riku ever did wake up. There were a few rocks that Sora had managed to drag the boy into, and he only hoped that his silver-haired friend did not go into a coma (or to a lesser extent, accumulate brain damage), for Sora did not have the patience to wait that long for him to wake.

Luckily, Riku began to stir awake.

"Why does my head hurt?" Riku winced, grabbing at the offending member.

"Er…you fell." Sora replied. It was true to an extent.

"How did we get here?" Riku asked, taking in his surroundings.

"I carried you, like a proper damsel in distress."

Riku snorted. The two giggled a bit, then were quiet for a few minutes as Riku tended to his aches and pains.

"So why does Kairi hate you now?" Riku asked timidly. Sora sighed unhappily.

"I don't know."

"Well, what did she say?"

"She said I liked you."

The boys were silent again as Sora ducked his head to hide the blush that covered his cheeks, busying himself with his shoelace. Riku also turned away for a brief moment, allowing his companion some time to hide the embarrassment clearly visible in his voice.

"Do you?"

Sora's head shot up so quickly that it ricocheted off the wall behind him. His face went through a myriad of expressions before finally settling on bewildered.

"W—well I mean y—yeah you're my best—" Sora stuttered, wide-eyed.

"I don't think that's what she meant." Riku cut him off curtly.

"How—?" Sora began, but Riku cut him off.

The older boy launched his body forward without warning. Sora flinched backwards with an audible 'Ack!' but Riku still found his target. Their lips were the only things that met. Sora's enlarged eyes focused in on Riku's closed ones. There was a hint of a tooth as the chapped lips melded slowly into each other.

Riku pulled away after a bit, peeking hesitantly at the smaller boy. Sora hadn't moved, like a mouse in shock. Suddenly, Riku was regretting his rash action. So maybe the best (well, only) kiss of his life was a huge mistake. He would have to own up to his actions. Apologize to Sora, then run far far away and die the death of a celibate man. That would work…

"Sora, I'm—" Riku began, but Sora cut him off by launching forward, eyes closed and lips puckered.

His kiss landed somewhere in the vicinity of Riku's eye.

Horribly embarrassed, Sora made to head for the entrance of the cave only to be pulled back into another proper kiss performed by Riku. Then they left the cave together.

Sora walked home merrily. He liked kissing, he decided. Kisses were nice. Or to be more specific, he liked kissing Riku. He had kissed Kairi once or twice, but they weren't quite as nice kisses. Sora liked nice kisses.

Reader, have you ever been filled with euphoria to the point of complete idiocy? Imagine that, if you can, and you shall understand the illogical workings of Sora's mind. So what if Kairi hated him? Riku kissed him.

Riku kissed him!

So, grinning like an idiot, Sora entered his home and crawled into bed after throwing a blanket over the sleeping boy on the floor.

When Roxas woke up, he noticed something was missing.

Or more specifically, someone.

"Axel?" Roxas whispered. There was no reply.

Slowly, Roxas got up. From the corner of his eye, he saw something resting on his bed. His heart sank as he picked up the sheet of paper. 'Leaving' had been spelt correctly this time.

Reader, do you know how it feels to realize something so horribly horrible that your stomach seems to drop? It is one of the worst feelings in the world. That is what Roxas felt.

Sora woke to the suffocated sound of sniffles and gasps. He looked around blearily before realizing the source came from Roxas's bed. Or, more specifically, Roxas. Sora crept from his own bed to stare down at his twin who lay curled in a ball, shaking slightly with every whimper. On the floor, Sora noticed a crumpled ball of paper. Fearing the worst, he slowly smoothed the creases from the item and read:

Roxy,

I'm leaving on a trip. I don't know how long I will be gone, but I promise I will be back as soon as I can. I need to look into something.

I'm sorry for all the things I called you. You are the best friend I could ever hope to have.

Please don't be mad at me.

I love you.

Axel

P.S. Merry Christmas


	5. Chapter 4

**Mandrel Mishaps**

Summary: Seriously, what could possibly go wrong with a spinning needle?

Author: _Musical Enigma_

Disclaimer: Belonging to someone else, these are.

Note:

Sorry this is one of my shorter chapters... But I'm continuing this for shizz. I promise. So please. Indulge me. Inspire me. Make my day! Anddd...review?

**Chapter Four.**

Spring was wonky this year. But then again, nothing was ever quite normal, considering recent events of the past fifteen years. Destiny Islands did have whale children, after all. So when it actually rained in the spring, people rejoiced. Then they grew tired of it. Then they decided rain wasn't as great as they thought. Then they rioted.

But that, readers, is another story.

The strange weather was not the only worrying thing to island inhabitants, or more precisely, to eleven small people, no larger than your thumb. I presume you know whom I speak of.

"Silence!" Xemnas demanded for the twenty-third time that evening.

And for the twenty-third time that evening, the chatter failed to cease.

Only Lexaeus remained quiet, doing Pilates in a rather strict, angry fashion between a bickering Marluxia and Vexen. Demyx provided music for Lexaeus, singing something that sounded oddly suggestive, his attention focused on Zexion. Zexion did his best to ignore the singing directly in his ear as he pushed his nose further into a book, or more specifically, the letter 'G,' and read out loud to drown his companion's voice. Luxord lay partially asleep atop Xigbar, murmuring something about headaches and strippers. Even Saix and Xaldin, the right-hand men to Xemnas, were too busy gloating to notice the head fairy as they sat perched atop Larxene, her tazer privileges revoked for the time being. Her entrapment only added to the loud voices a high-pitched wail of frustration.

A loud clash of thunder broke through the night, causing everyone to scream before falling deathly silent. Xemnas, still shaken by the loud noise of both the weather and his housemates, struggled to clear his throat. But not a word escaped his mouth before chatter filled the room once more.

"Did you hear that?"

"Did you see it?"

"You can't see it, stupid."

"Did you hear it though?"

"It was so scary!"

"I nearly peed myself!"

"I did…"

Xemnas sighed. For once in his life, this meeting was of critical importance. But after the last meeting (in which the plants for next summer's garden were discussed– in all fairness, it was a necessary topic after the Venus fly trap incident of last year) no one seemed to be interested in the mandated weekly get-togethers.

He glared at no one in particular. Demyx cowered visibly.

Xemnas flew to one of the house's many windows and gazed up at the stars. There were less now than there used to be. In the past few years they had begun to flicker out, one by one. Maleficent had begun her search for the two princes, which meant their time here was coming to an end. Sooner or later, she would find this world and destroy it like the others. It was only a matter of time. The only thing now was to…

Xemnas cut his inner monologue short as something wet slid down his face. He froze, unsure of what could possibly have attacked his face without him knowing. Surely there was not a leak in the household?

"Sir?" Saix flew over to his superior and looked quizzically at the man.

"Saix." Xemnas responded, giving permission to speak.

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking, what is that on your face?"

"What is what, Saix?"

"Well sir, it looks like… That is to say, I've only heard of them, but it looks like 'tea-years'."

"Oh dear. Am I broken?"

"No sir, they're quite natural from what I hear."

"Tea-years…"

"Yes sir."

"I do not like them."

It would take a long while for Xemnas to reveal his plan to his comrades, especially with the unusual new substance leaking onto his face (it would take even longer to convince Xemnas that his brain was not leaking out from his eye-socket). But there was a newer plot in the midst, reader, one which you should take note of.

But for now, we shall travel to another part of the Islands. A part just above the picketers and pitchfork-hoisting rebels who demanded that the Mayor stop this foul weather.

Up in the Mayor's residence in one of the upper floors glaring out a window, Riku sulked. Riku is not one to usually sulk; he is quite grateful for the things that have happened to him. He does not whine nor beg nor proclaim his life is unfair, because that job belongs to Kairi, his adoptive sister, and she does it all too well. But today, Riku sulked. Then he sniffed. Then he sneezed four times into a soggy tissue.

A strange "unnnghrr" sound escaped Riku as he held the offending napkin far from his body. Not taking his eyes from the window, Riku backed up to both dispose of and gather more tissues. Nose thoroughly protected, he took back to his former place to continue his bout of sulking.

Do you know what was out that window, reader? I'm sure you might be able to guess.

Sora ran in the Mayor's backyard, screaming like a banshee. If you are unfamiliar with that noise, it is something of a cross between a prolonged shriek and a whistle. Back and forth he ran atop the soggy grass, skidding in the mud that had accumulated over the past weeks of rain. Protected from the rain by use of a large cooking pot (umbrellas were unheard of in these lands), Kairi screeched out words of advice, more than likely on how Sora could successfully evade the bumblebee that had been stalking him across the lawn.

Riku heard none of this, however. All he saw was his best friend and his sister fraternizing. And he did not like it. So he sulked.

A knock on the door pulled the silver-haired boy from his sulking. Riku padded over the debris in his room, blanket trailing behind him like a regal cape. Opening the door, his heart jumped at the sight of two intensely blue eyes. But once Riku noticed the scowl on the other boy's face, he knew it wasn't his Sora.

Roxas stormed in without invitation, looking under medicine bottles and used tissues before turning on Riku with a heated glare.

"Where's Sora?"

Riku started to answer before taking note of the other blonde's appearance. Roxas was soaked to the bone, wearing his shirt inside out and his shoes on the wrong feet like he was in a hurry. He panted, out of breath, like he had just run here. And while the rain had helped some in taming the unruly blonde mess of hair, the fire in Roxas's eyes made Riku fear for the worst.

"Why?" Riku let out a congested moan. Roxas lifted an eyebrow at this before going on.

"Because….Because!" Roxas yelled, punching a dresser for good measure. The dresser remained undaunted by this sudden attack, while Roxas swore quite colorfully as he cradled his fist. It was Riku's turn to lift an amused brow, and he did so artfully.

"Just look…" Roxas said with a sigh, blush creeping over his face as he handed Riku a scrunched up piece of paper. Riku read it dutifully.

"And you need Sora because...?" Riku asked, not quite putting the pieces together.

"When HE left," Roxas spat, the 'HE' obviously referring to his long-time friend that had left three years ago, "Sora used to try and make me feel better by writing a 'letter' from him every week." Riku gave a snort that both affirmed Sora would try and do something like that, and that Roxas was an idiot for believing it. "Yeah, I know. I caught on once HE claimed he was roaming around with a talking dog and a pant-less duck." Riku stifled a laugh that turned into a full on cough. Roxas waited politely before continuing.

"Anyhow, it's been so long… And I found that this morning. I wanted to know if Sora…" Roxas trailed off, looking with something akin to hope at the note.

Riku wandered back over to the window and pointed out the other's twin, still running in circles. Roxas took a spot beside him and watched.

"Doesn't it bother you?"

"Doesn't what bother me?"

"How close she is to him. I mean, they were like an item or something once."

"She has another boyfriend."

"Hm."

Roxas glanced and saw that Riku didn't quite believe this information either. Ever since Sora and Kairi had fought that fateful day years ago, Kairi had gathered an army of new 'boyfriends' to fill the void Sora had left. And while they were all back on speaking terms, there was no doubt the contempt she held for Riku, nor the longing that still called for Sora. Even her newest boy, Seifer, knew this.

"He loves you, you know." Roxas muttered, attempting not to seem like an utter pansy.

"He loves everyone." Riku pouted, feeling that as a sickly person, he could get away with such acts. Roxas hit him upside the head, causing the other male's eyes to widen significantly.

"Stop being stupid."

"Yeah Riku, you know you're my favoritest bumblecherry!"

Roxas and Riku whipped around with such force, a few tissues rustled on the ground. Roxas watched as Riku transformed, putting on a trademark smirk and looking five times less likely to collapse from an aggressive sneeze.

"How many bumblecherries do you have?" Riku asked. Sora smiled.

"Just one."

"So that doesn't make me very special as a favorite then."

"But you're my only bumblecherry!"

"Exactly! So you're like, twice the special!"

"If you ladies will excuse me, I need to speak with my brother." Roxas declared, having had enough of standing and watching his brother and the whale child verbally molest each other with fluff.

And so exited the twins. Riku sighed, giving into a love struck daze. A cough interrupted his fantasizing, however, as Riku turned to see his sister in the doorway.

"Kairi." Riku greeted.

"Riku." Kairi returned.

Riku waited. He wasn't sure what to do beyond this point. So it was quite a shock when he found himself with an armful of crying redhead.

"Er…" Riku stuttered, awkwardly patting the sobbing girl into his chest. He'd need to wash his shirt. "Is something wrong?"

"Yuh-Yuh-YES!" Kairi heaved, sniffing loudly. Riku prayed she did not just wipe her nose on him.

"What's wrong?"

"Suh-Suh-Sora doesn't love meeeeeee." Kairi wailed. Riku cringed.

"Sora loves everyone."

"EXACTLY! I'm not spuh-spuh-specaial"

"Sure you are, Kai."

"He likes you mooore!"

"He's my best friend."

"I want him to be muh-muh-my best friend too!"

"He is?"

"He won't kiss meeee!"

Riku paused, his fist threatening to punch the girl in his chest rather than pat her back. Taking a calming breath, he steadied his voice before giving a noncommittal "hm."

"He kisses you," Kairi moaned, utterly woeful.

Riku felt his heart stop for a beat. He certainly hadn't told anyone about the snogging sessions he had shared with the cheery boy. He doubted Sora did either. It wasn't like they did it that often either, Riku thought with a whine that wished they did. Maybe once a week, he would corner the smaller boy and receive some mouth-to-mouth affection. Maybe once a month, Sora would return the favor, dragging him to the secret spot for hours at a time. They were so careful about it, though. No one knew. Okay, maybe Roxas knew. But no one else knew!

"Ungh?" Riku responded intelligently. Kairi's head whipped back so quickly, Riku feared it might tumble off.

"So it's true? You guys have kissed and stuff?" Kairi asked in disbelief.

"Wha-achoo!" Riku replied.

"Oh. My. God." Kairi backed away from him, betrayal in her eyes.

"Kairi wait!" Riku cried, holding out a hand to stop her. He cringed when she flinched away.

"I can't believe it. I can't believe… Why? Why would you do this to me?" Kairi yelled.

"I can't—"

"Give him back!"

"What?"

"Give him back to me!"

"Kairi I—"

And then, Kairi did what Riku thought was impossible from someone in a tight dress with perfectly manicured nails. She punched him, right in the stomach. And with a wheeze of unexpected pain, Riku fell to his knees. Wondering with morbid curiosity what other horrid fate she might subject him to, Riku grinned.

"I love him Kairi."

A loud slap echoed slightly as one side of Riku's face marred with red.

"He loves me."

Riku waited for the next attack, but it never came. Chancing a look up, he saw his savior. Kairi looked shocked (and probably regretful of the massive amounts of makeup she had applied that morning which now ran down her cheeks) as the hand she was about to attack with was stopped at the wrist by a beautiful boy with a heartbreaking look on his face.

Behind this, Roxas stood in the doorway with a look to Riku that clearly read 'how insanely lame are you?'

"Kairi…what?" Sora asked, absolutely lost for words. Kairi had the decency to look ashamed of herself.

"He said…" Kairi muttered.

"I heard what he said."

"And you're not disgusted?"

"No Kairi, I'm not. And you shouldn't be either."

"But I want…" The phrase she had used so much in the past died in her throat. She needed a new tactic and she needed one fast. With a sudden blurt, she cried out, "It's not fair! It's not right! I'm telling!"

Ripping herself free of Sora's grasp and blatantly shoving Roxas into the doorway, she ran down the hall. The three boys felt their hearts sink somewhere to the pit of their stomach. Roxas watched as his brother bravely took Riku's hand. It wasn't fair, that these two should be both best friends and other stuff his 15-year-old mind didn't feel like comprehending. And he had lost both…

Sora and Riku had begun to whisper quietly with each other, and Roxas took his leave, crumpled paper still in his hand.

For the past three years, Roxas had distanced himself from everyone. At first, he thought maybe HE was playing a mean trick on him and just wanted undivided attention. Then, he had interrogated everyone, going so far as to put up 'lost' posters. Now that everyone thought he was crazy, Roxas was lost and lonesome as ever.

He had wanted to hate HIM so badly! HE deserted Roxas. It was HIS fault that Roxas was doing poorly in school now, that Roxas couldn't sleep at night, that Roxas had no friends.

But that wasn't true…

Roxas didn't hate HIM. Couldn't hate HIM. Roxas missed HIM more than anything. He would give up anything just to have HIM back again. To wake up to that wild mass of red hair and that playful smirk.

Because Axel was his best friend, and even after three years absence, Roxas wasn't sure how to live without him.

Everyday, Roxas would rummage through the beaches, looking for glass bottles that held messages from his long-lost companion. Even when it had been months since Sora's last attempt to give him hope, Roxas continued to look. And when he had found the bottle this morning, his heart had leapt before sinking at the uncertainty.

"Roxas?" a gentle, deep voice questioned. Roxas turned to see the mayor with a worried expression on his face, Kairi hiding behind him.

"Yes sir?"

"While I value your presence and company greatly, I must insist that you and your brother leave immediately. It would seem we have a family matter to discuss."

Roxas nodded and ran down to Riku's room before the mayor could get there. Luckily, Sora and Riku were doing nothing but holding hands.

"Sora, we gotta go." Roxas hurried.

"I'm not leaving Riku alone." Sora replied childishly.

"I'm afraid I must insist." The mayor spoke, edging his way into the room, "I hate to be impolite, but I will have my orders carried out by any means necessary."

Sora looked torn. He was scared for Riku, and whatever Kairi might have said. Yet he had it ingrained in his mind to follow the orders of adults. With a gentle shove from Riku though, Sora found himself walking out of the mansion side-by-side with his brother.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Sora asked in a near whisper.

"Of course," Roxas replied with less bravado than he intended. Feeling this lack in confidence, he took his twin's hand in his own and together they made their way back to the secluded island on which they lived.

Looking worse for the wear, the twins returned home. All they wanted was a hot bath and a hundred or so blankets to cuddle up in and sleep. What they met was eleven determined faces that ushered them to seats.

"You are well aware that your 16th birthday is nearing, yes?" Xemnas began. Roxas and Sora nodded in affirmative, frightened by the lack of chatter and the watery eyes that shown from Demyx.

"Children, we were always here on bought time. But now it has come for you to know the truth." Xemnas began.

And the boys let the fairies talk of their true origins. They spoke of the beautiful castle from which the boys had come. They spoke of the queen, their mother, and the king their father. They spoke of the wondrous day on which the children were born, and the horrible curse which followed them since. They spoke of the fading stars, of the witch whose power they could not thoroughly escape. They spoke from late that night to early the next morning, so that when Xemnas finally announced it was time to go home, neither of the twins was quite awake enough to give a sound protest.

That does not mean that they did not protest at all, however.

A good three hours past schedule (Xemnas had hoped to bring the boys home at precisely 9 a.m.) two unconscious boys lay in the middle of a room which looked as if it had been hit by a natural disaster or two. Go on, choose any two you prefer. Shelves that once lined the walls littered the floor. Every item in the refrigerator died smashed against walls, people, and furniture. Nothing was in its proper place. Everything, people and apples alike, had dents and bruises.

"Well," Zexion said with practiced patience as he removed a tomato slice from his ear, "that could have gone better."

Looking around the room, he realized that he was the only one still conscious. Like the efficient fairy he was, he set about tidying up and making the final preparations for departure. Once he was satisfied with his work, he promptly flew over to Demyx and started prodding the boy awake. The blonde fairy opened an eye and pouted.

"You're supposed to kiss me awake, silly," he said, immediately closing his eye once more and puckering up.

"Demyx, please don't…" Zexion flinched away from him, somewhat horrified at the thought of kissing the boy, or rather adult, that had just yesterday eaten a worm. Zexion shuddered at the 18-year-old's affinity for all things germy.

"Zexyyy!" Demyx whined.

"I shall not play any of your foolish games, Demyx. We must depart immediately." Zexion announced. But when his fellow fairy refused to follow, Zexion turned around angrily, grabbed Demyx by his shoulders, and planted a kiss right on the other's lips.

Now two things happened here, reader. One, Demyx realized that being kissed awake was a frightening thing and acted accordingly. Two, Zexion discovered that kissing was rather pleasant. That is, before he got punched in the nose from Demyx's wild retaliation.

The two stared at each other for a minute, Zexion holding his nose which had begun to bleed after fist-contact, and Demyx gingerly touching his lips with two fingers.

"So…" A voice drawled from behind them as a giant figure stepped into the house that no longer had a door (as it too had suffered great casualties in the moments before). Demyx and Zexion turned around immediately to come face-to-face with someone whom they had not seen in a long time. Three years, in fact. Demyx let out a shrill cry of fear as the person snubbed out a cigarette with the toe of his boot.

"Can I interest you fine fellows in a—"

But what Cid intended to sell them was never revealed, as a strong gust of wind came upon the island, throwing the debris of the house into the elderly man with enough force to carry him back out the door, possibly never to be seen again.

The loud intrusion roused most of the other fairies, however, and they immediately set to work spelling away at the boys to hide them in their long journey ahead.

Minutes later, all that remained on the lonely island was a broken down home, chipped away on the inside and out. Things littered the corners, but one crumpled paper stood out amongst the rest. Roxas had lost his grip on the note, which lay helplessly on the floor.

'Roxas,

I'll be home soon.

-Axel.'

Another gust of wind, and that too was lost forever.


	6. Chapter 5

**Mandrel Mishaps**

Seriously, what could go wrong with a spinning needle?

Chapter 6: In which the art of swooning is perfected.

Author: _Musical Enigma_

Disclaimer: Belonging to someone else, these are.

Note:

Sorry for the delay. Again. There was an issue with my imagination and how things would come together.

Not my favorite chapter personally (there was only so much to work with, after all) but anyhow, here's to a new installment of the story, in which things PROGRESS. Rather exciting in a sense, yes?

Sorry if there seems to be an excessive amount of passing out on Riku's behalf. He's an orphan child. Saved by Sora. He's practically a damsel in distress, and I plan to keep him that way.

Thank you for all the lovely reviews. They keep me happy and well fed and I will eventually get around to thanking you personally at one point. And since I love them SO much...

I'll update if I get 10 reviews. I know there are enough of you peeps out there reading this to make that happen ;)

**Chapter Five.**

A gummi vessel docked itself in a deserted port. The ship had amassed quite a bit of damage, looking much worse for the wear. Not even the cheery burn-your-eyes-out-bright-orange paintjob could deflect from the significant dents and scratches that littered the spacecraft.

The door to the vessel opened in a scene of fog and shadowing used frequently by amateur film artists to just grasp that otherworldly feel. A tall, lanky shadow emerged from the mist, only just avoiding the door with a loud curse as it fell off the hinges. The suspense continued as the voyager hastily attempted to MacGyver the door back on with the use of chewing gum and a paper clip or two.

A few minutes of failure later, the door was shoved unceremoniously into the ship.

Finally, the figure fully emerged. A low whistle escaped from the visitor's lips as he surveyed the place where he had spent the majority of his life. It was certainly different from what he remembered. But with a shrug and the ever quoted 'things change,' the man smiled.

He was home.

Although, Axel mused, he most definitely did think the swirling vortex of despair that covered the entire world in darkness was something to be thought of as 'normal,' despite however wildly things might change. Yeah, there was something definitely wrong with the sky.

Remember this, reader, for we shall come back to it shortly.

Until then, allow me to reintroduce you to Axel, our long-lost character.

When we last saw Axel, he was a fairy, about half the size of the finger which most people take offense to. He was stubborn, rebellious, and a tad lonesome. Not that any of this had changed, of course; that is, none of it had changed personality wise. Some might say there was a rather large change in the now 20-year-old, namely in that he had gone from 6.2 centimeters to 6.2 feet. And yes, everything had grown in due proportion. Wink wink.

You might wonder where he has been all this time, or more importantly, how did he manage to grow; what magic advice did Zexion bestow on him that fateful day nearly four years ago?

Well, reader, you may be surprised to hear that the rather silent slate-haired fairy had no advice for his fellow creature. Book after book he searched through with no avail. For the first time in his life, Zexion was utterly befuddled. Never before had literature failed him; the betrayal struck him deeply. He would spend many a night with night terrors of books not holding the answers he sought out—but that, reader, as you must know by now, is another story.

But you knew Zexion had no advice for his friend too, didn't you? Otherwise it would have been all too easy for our favorite twins to wheedle out the necessary information to find their friend.

No, it was not Zexion who aided our red headed growth spurt. Alas, it was someone whom fairies and humans alike feared above all others. Someone so vile and horrifying, none would ever consider asking their help. Someone so utterly persistent and headache inducing, maintaining a conversation consisting of more than one voice was deemed impossible.

The only person from which to get dangerous and exotic things.

The only person with the ability to travel to other worlds.

The only person strong enough to knock for a living.

Reader, it is Cid I speak of, the door-to-door traveling salesman.

Almost four years ago, Cid had happened across the familiar tree household in which fairies and royalty lived together incognito. It was a lonely Christmas morning around 2 a.m. when Cid felt the desire—nay, the need, the primal urge—to sell something. He gathered his recently acquired merchandise (which consisted mostly of ill-made toys from Halloween Town) and set off.

It was not until he reached the sole house on the island that Cid realized that he might not find anyone awake who would purchase his horribly overpriced items. Despite his logical train of thought, the man knocked on the door.

Then he waited.

And waited.

A minute later he knocked again.

And waited.

And knocked some more and waited some more until finally a sleepy little fairy flew through a strategically placed hole in the door to greet him. Cid put on his most gentlemanly grin (which was actually more of a crazed grimace).

"Well good mornin' to ya!" Cid greeted, offering his hand for the small creature to land on while they discussed business. The fairy grumbled out something that sounded similar to 'morning,' but could just have easily been 'likewise' or 'go away' or even 'mnnnghhrrngg.' Unperturbed, Cid continued his sale.

"Just landed from visitin' the lan' a the dead; can I interes' ya in a…" Cid stared at what he assumed was a doll, save for the awkward proportions of the head to body ratio (it was like 50:1) and the devil horns and cape flying with an invisible wind from its body, "Doll er…robot?" He continued as the thing's head began to turn around backwards and bite viciously. Cid dropped the thing in shock, where it took a superman pose and flew off into the stars.

Cid cursed, mourning the loss of his hard-earned merchandise. The fairy raised an eyebrow.

"Goddamn frickin'-a lost the eff-ing—"

"Erm, so do you have anything else for sale?"

Cid stopped in his lament, possibly because (if anything) it was the first time in his career that someone actually wanted to buy something from him. They weren't running away or slamming the door. And he hadn't bribed (or threatened) this particular customer into purchasing. Cid pinched himself. He was awake. He was awake and someone wanted to buy something of his or her own free will. His eyes began to tear a bit.

It was a Christmas miracle.

The fairy, taking the silence (and the man's pinching himself) as a cue to continue in his search for the item he so desperately needed, continued slowly as to not startle the obviously unstable salesperson.

"So anyhow…" he began, jolting the elder blond man back to attention, "I was wondering if you might have something that would help me…grow?"

The man pondered for a bit, going into a daze that rather frightened the smaller creature as his blue eyes bore unblinkingly into his green ones. About three minutes passed before Cid gave an answer.

"They've got some wacked up things out in them other worlds," he began slowly, "I don' see the harm in lookin' for somethin' like that."

So Axel left Christmas morning with Cid to go search for an aide to his vertical challengedness. They made it all the way to Twilight Town when Axel finally revealed that he had no munny. Cid was outraged for a bit ("goddamn fairy makin' me pull over a use the bathroom ever' two hours n' can' even eff-ing pay me!") but eventually a deal was cut where Axel, upon finding his desired fix, would work for Cid as an intern. Or in other words, for free, as a legal corporate slave.

The first year, Axel visited the lands of Olympus and Twilight. While no growth was to be found in these lands, the 17-year-old redhead got to experience life in vastly different areas, while Cid managed to steal something known as the 'Phil Cup' and bargained for a variety of materia.

It was during this first year that Axel realized Cid did not run a completely legit business. Thus, his admiration for the man increased.

The two became quick friends, reader. They made a rather dubious duo of petty theft and underhanded promotional strategy. Axel learnt many useful things from the generous elderly man who offered him a home and a chance at a new life, and Cid had a buddy with whom to attend the alcoholics' anonymous classes on Wednesday nights.

The second year was spent working in a shop in Traverse Town while Cid went to explore more dangerous worlds. It was sometime in August that Cid returned, giddy as a schoolgirl as he forced Axel into his ship and they sped off to the most queer little planet in existence.

_It was not the late rabbits, the rude doorknobs, nor the impatient queen that bothered him most; rather it was the fact that he could not see any of the doors he walked into. While Cid navigated through the land with relative confidence and ease, Axel visibly flinched each time they walked through a door shaped like ivy or a painting that was simply __**not**__ door-material._

_Eventually they walked into a mismatched area (though mismatched was hardly a term to differentiate any one area of Wonderland from another) with a long table lined on the sides by very bright, colorful furniture. Sitting near the end of the table was an old man busily buttering his pocket-watch, a rabbit that looked as if he'd had a lethal dosage of cocaine, and a mouse drowning quite nosily in a cup of tea._

_Cid looked positively ecstatic._

_Axel feared for his sanity, as well as the sanity of those around him._

"_Gentlemen!" Cid greeted in a booming voice._

"_He's a bug bug bug bug!" the rabbit tittered, glancing around nervously every half-a-second._

"_Only on Tuesdays when it is not Fridays" the man replied solemnly._

"_Merrily merrily merrily!" shrieked the mouse, flailing about._

_Axel glanced to his guide for clarification. Cid seemed completely satisfied with the answers he'd been given. The redhead wondered if maybe he was the one who'd gone insane._

"_I assume ya remember the chat we had las' week?" Cid continued._

"_Was it one with words, or without?" the man questioned with a heavy lisp._

"_About the growin' thing," Cid pushed._

"_Growing up or down or all around?" the old man said between bits of his now thoroughly buttered pocket-watch._

"_Up down up down" the rabbit choked out, running to a new chair to sit on._

_The mouse said nothing. Axel assumed it finally drowned._

"_For him." Cid said, pushing the fairy towards the crazed tea partiers. The madman grabbed Axel quite roughly (if not rudely as well) from the sky where he had been flying and dunked him enthusiastically into a jar of jam before dropping him into an empty teapot. Axel, a bit dazed and confused, licked his lips. Mmm, raspberry…_

_Outside his pot-prison, the old fool offered Cid a cup of tea, and Axel was poured into a saucer and handed back to Cid. He scowled at the blonde man in a threatening manner, wishing upon him death by fire and lasers and sharp objects. Cid continued talking, lifting a pinky as he nibbled on a scone, unfazed._

"_So we got a deal?" Cid inquired. He slid a marble, three dog treats, and a nickel to the old man. The green hat that donned his head nearly fell off in an expression of his absolute glee. He reached out to pocket the items (or eat them—Axel couldn't be sure by the way his mouth unhinged and drool spilled out) but Cid slapped a palm over the items before they were taken._

"_Fix 'im firs'." He demanded._

_The old man clapped like a rather annoying customer might call for a waiter, and the meth-abused rabbit's face shot up from where it had been melding with what seemed to be a mud-pie. Axel dearly hoped it was a mud-pie, at least. The rabbit then took two flying leaps over the table and clasped its hands around Axel as if he were trying to escape (which he most certainly was not). He was then carried away before he could muster the slightest shriek for help._

_Axel was not a patient lad by nature, reader. There were many times that Axel felt ready to object, call it quits, and go home before any more mental scarring were to occur. But Axel was a stubborn lad. So stubborn that he sat for what seemed like forever as he was forced to eat and drink various foodstuffs and undergo various changes in size. It was horribly frightening at first, when Axel shot up so tall that his head hit the ceiling (which was painted like the rest of the forest—who built a forest inside of a room!). Another moment of panic hit when he grew so tiny that it took nearly ten minutes for his companions to find and remedy him._

_He kept repeating that this was for Roxas. He was doing this so he could be with Roxas. And somehow, that helped ease the anxiety of growing and shrinking and nearly exploding from all the food and drink. _

_Either that, or it was the sheer trauma of it all._

_After four hours of nonstop eating, Axel felt rather sick. At the same time, he'd never felt better in his life. 6.2 feet tall wasn't half bad Axel mused, tripping over his long legs for the twelfth time as he and Cid made their way back to the gummi ship, away from the deranged tea party. _

"_So how ya feel?" Cid asked as he started up the ship._

"_Not too shabby for only four hours" Axel shrugged, patting his gurgling stomach._

"_That was almos' half a year normal time." Cid informed him. _

_Axel promptly threw up on the floor._

Another year of working in the shop at Traverse Town to save up some munny after paying his debt, Axel was home. He took a deep breath of Destiny Islands and was granted a mouth full of sand.

Well, that was unpleasant.

Now used to his gangly long body, Axel sprinted nearly the entire way to the place (excluding the bits where he had to traverse the water, of course) where he used to live with Roxas. It was his birthday today. Axel grinned a bit cockily; he would most definitely make the best present ever.

When the island where the tree house stood was silent, save for the eerie gusts of wind that seemed to be quite the nuisance these days, Axel knew something was wrong. His run turned to one of panic rather than one of excitement. He readied himself to throw open the door of the place, only to find the door was already missing. It was dark inside.

"Hello?" Axel called a bit meekly, "Roxas?"

No one answered him. Axel began to panic.

"Hello! Xemnas? Demyx? Zexion? Xigbar? Luxord? Larxene? Anyone?"

Reader, still no one answered him. Have you ever felt that feeling where your stomach drops to your feet? Where everything just _feels_ wrong without there any proof of something actually being wrong? When your intestines seem to crunch and without reason you're horribly ill by the entire situation of utter wrong-ness? Have you ever accidentally spilt something you were eating on yourself and you desperately hope no one saw but then there someone is giving you that look that they just know you did something wrong? Have you ever been struck blind by a camera flash? Have you ever smelt milk gone bad?

I digress; I'm not quite sure where I was going with that…

What I meant to imply, reader, is that Axel felt the beginnings of despair. Here he was, a changed man, yet the one whom he had changed for was missing. Gone to who-knows-where. Axel's heart sank as a lump gathered in his throat and he struggled not to start huffing and crying like a lad. He was a man now! He was a manly-man on a mission!

Oh, who was he kidding?

Reader, Axel wept.

He did not cry long, however, for his thoughts of failure and despair were soon hindered by a rather loud and un-house-like noise that moved his mind to more desperate thoughts, the kind of thoughts that one might have if about to be murdered. A mixture of fear with a hinge of sardonic 'is-this-really-happening,' the author assumes (it should be noted that the author has yet to be murdered).

"W-W-Who's there?" Axel asked in the exact impression of an owl.

A loud clanking sound was his response. Axel hoped dearly that the cutlery had gained life and was just roaming around the kitchen, harmless. Then a thought struck him that cutlery was still rather sharp. He was not sure whether he'd rather be killed by animate utensils, or by a person with a utensil.

Death by fork seemed rather unimpressive, regardless.

A low moan came with the next set of rattling and Axel nearly peed himself. He was going to die. He hadn't even had a chance to see Roxas, lest give him a proper goodbye. Oh, Roxas…

A dark shadow rounded the corner with a whimper and Axel, in all his manliness and strength, passed out at the sight with an impressive thunk.

With another groan, the shadow figure finally rounded the corner with a sigh laced with disappointment and pain. It frowned at the new person in his domain and with the last bit of strength it managed to crouch down beside the fallen red-haired man and prod him a bit with a finger. The unconscious one let out a shrill giggle of glee that made the shadowed one jump slightly. It backed away slowly, deciding to let the other come-to on his own.

He looked familiar somehow, the other thought. But try as he might, he could not place the redhead from the island on which he had, for the most part, grown up. The person ran a shaky hand through knotted, long silver hair and grimaced at the oily texture and smell that his raised armpit emitted. He took one last look at the man before curling up against a wall, back into the shadows. Maybe he was from the first place; the place he could no longer remember.

No longer excited by the newcomer, the man leant his head against the wall and struggled for breath. He had hoped it was Sora. That Sora had come back from wherever he seemingly disappeared to and would help him. Sora would know what to do.

Without Sora, Riku was an utter wreck.

He could not remember being in such a state of drudgery, save when he had first come to the island. Sora had saved him then; why was he not here now to rescue him once more? Riku let out a gasp that hid behind it a flood of tears. It simply wasn't fair.

He was alone.

Quite literally **was**. Because now this strange man had come and so technically, Riku mused, he had company. Unconscious company, but company nonetheless.

The aqua-eyed man cringed in pain. He braced himself to slump over, slowly, one-by-one up to the room which Sora and his brother had once shared. Everything was still there, untouched by the wreckage that covered the lower levels of the house. Riku had felt ashamed, coming in and sullying the stand-still in time which gave him hope that Sora would run in soon enough, ask what was wrong, and doctor him up.

But then hours had turned to days, and days to weeks…

Finally, Riku made his way to a full-length mirror and looked at himself with a wince. He hadn't gotten any better (he didn't really think he would, but it was a nice thought, that he might magically heal on his own).

The figure that looked back at him through the dusty surface was someone that some people might not recognize. Scratches and bruises littered the pale skin of Riku's face and arms. He was sure he had other signs of a good beating on his covered legs and torso—a reason that he had refused to remove his clothing (and thus the stench). His chest ached with every movement that suggested his ribs might also have been affected. But this was not the most horrible change that Riku saw.

Beyond the physical signs of hurt, Riku saw in the other's eyes a lost look. A shattered soul that possibly couldn't be fixed; a love that had left him, a family that had disowned him, a sister that was so jealous she couldn't stand him…

He turned away from his image in disgust, but the memories were already returning in full force.

"_Is it true?" The Mayor asked Riku with such understanding kindness in his voice but betrayal in his eyes that Riku nearly felt sick. Surely he couldn't forsake the man who had taken him in, given him a home, an education, a future?_

"_Is what true, sir?" Riku whispered, hoping perhaps ignorance would help his case._

_Kairi gave an impatient laugh from her corner of the room, but with a glare from her father she was silent. The man gave Riku a look of hope as he patted the youth's knee in a consoling manner._

"_Kairi says that you and that fairy boy, Sora, are a bit more than just friends. But obviously she has been mistaken, the poor girl." The Mayor gave a wink and seemed to drop the matter completely. "What a terrible misunderstanding. Women." He added with a shrug._

_This threw Kairi into a right fit. How DARE he not believe what she said! "BUT!" she cried out, but the Mayor had had enough._

"_That is enough, Kairi. You're assumptions have proven false." He said sternly._

"_NO!" Kairi shrieked. Riku cringed at the sound. "HE SAID HE LOVES HIM!"_

"_I'm sure he just meant as friends. You know how Riku gets." The Mayor said calmly, moving to console his daughter who seemed ready to either break into tears or break something (or someone) in half with a well-aimed kick to the lower regions._

_But now it was Riku's turn to feel indignant. "How I get?" He seethed questioningly._

"_Oh, you know," The Mayor waved a hand in a matter that could indicate a large number of things, "You hang around the boy cause he is your friend. You express your sentiments with him quite falsely and broadly because he saved you, and you probably have some detachment issues in where you think he might leave you for not worshipping him or some strange teenage nonsense."_

_Riku was at a loss of what to say. Even Kairi seemed shocked by the blasé degradation of her pseudo-sibling._

"_I know you're a good lad, Riku. It's him that's the problem. Perhaps I should talk to that boy's parents. He seems to have been dragging you into thinking of perverse relationships. Probably just wants to keep you under his thumb, the delinquent little—"_

"_No!" Riku shouted so loudly that both the Mayor and Kairi jumped slightly. "No! He's nothing like that!"_

_The Mayor glared as a warning for interrupting him, but Riku continued despite this. _

"_Sora is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I don't feel obligated to him. He isn't controlling me. He's the sweetest, funniest, kindest person I've ever known. And you!" Riku rounded on Kairi now, who looked deathly pale, "You of all people should know that Sora wouldn't do that. Some friend you are; you won't even protect him. I thought you loved him!" _

_Kairi gaped wordlessly._

"_You don't, do you?" Riku spat viciously, "you don't give a damn about him. You're just jealous! You're just jealous cause he's mine and you can't have him. I love him and you just can't cope that he loves me back. Me!"_

_Kairi managed to point a shaky finger behind him through her dazed combination of shock and fear, but it was too late. Before Riku could turn his head to see what was happening, a hand tangled itself into his silver hair, ripping a few strands from his scalp painfully. The tug brought tears to Riku's eyes, and he noticed one of the guards who protected the castle._

"_Remove this from my property. It is no longer welcome here." The Mayor said curtly. Riku's eyes grew wide, but the next thing that happened he did not expect._

"_Wait!" Kairi cried, clinging to the front of his shirt. Riku tried to look down but the gesture only brought more pressure to his abused scalp, "Let him go! I lied! I was wrong! Riku is just joking!"_

_But Kairi was roughly pushed aside and for the first time, no one listened to her._

_As he was dragged from the room in shock, Riku's eyes met Kairi's._

"_I'm sorry!" She sobbed. "I'll find you!"_

_But an echoing slap from the man they called 'Dad' gave indication that she would do no such thing. And Riku was flung out into the street. Not before he was given a good beating, though. The guards kicked and punched at him that it seemed a blessing to be tossed into the mud puddle that the rain had created. At the sign of one of the whale children, however, the townspeople had gone wild. They too hurt him, though for different reasons (namely for not changing the weather back), and it seemed an endless hour before Riku finally managed to escape, his clothing ripped and tattered, his pride shot, and his pocket money stolen, rowing away in the stormy sea._

_It was like the first night he had come to the island. A large wave shattered his boat into a million splinters. The rain made him cough and drown. He couldn't tell which way was air, which way was up. But eventually, he made his way to land._

_He crawled up the sandy slopes, dirt and grime sticking to him as he crawled to the secret place, puking up saltwater as he cried. _

_But he had sobered up. He had gained strength from the place where he had first met the blue eyes, sandy haired boy. Where he had had his first proper kiss in the unromantic, concussion-induced setting._

_Sora would know what to do. Sora would take him in. Sora would love him._

_Sora, Sora, Sora, Sora…_

_With his heart throbbing with excitement and fear, he stumbled to the tree home which he had come to know intimately, navigating expertly through the dark._

_But when he got inside, everything was wrong. No one was home. The place was a mess. Riku crawled up to the room that the twins shared and curled himself in the scent lingering on Sora's blanket. There, reader, he wept himself to sleep._

He had lived here since, hoping day after day, week after week, hoping, begging, praying that Sora would come home and be with him. Tears of pained memories swept over his cheeks, washing his dirty face slightly and burning into the unhealed cuts.

"Riku."

The voice that said his name was low and slightly nasally, but it made Riku's heart stop all the same. He whipped around so quickly that the action made him woozy. Standing before him, the stranger held out two hands as if to steady the other without actually touching him.

Overcoming his moment of weakness, Riku's eyes narrowed as his dizzy brain placed the four images of the redhead into just one standing before him.

"How do you know my name?" the silver haired man asked defensively.

"Umm…" The redhead coughed, realizing his flaw. There was obviously a big difference—no pun intended—between the small fairy that had rarely allowed himself to be seen around strangers and the man before him that couldn't hide very well if he tried. "You're the whale kid?"

Riku dropped his guard slightly. Most people did know him as that, after all.

"Why are you here?"

"I could ask the same of you."

The two men stared each other down. They probably would still be staring each other down today had Riku's leg not given out, leaving him to collapse in a pile of stinky, messy boy. The silver haired one let out a groan of pain and shuddered, sweating profusely.

"You erm…okay?" Axel asked in a voice that indicated the redhead knew very well that the other was certainly not okay. Riku glared as a response. "Right."

An awkward moment passed in which the surrounding storm blew heavy gusts of wind into the little house. The tree creaked and groaned threateningly.

"We should probably get out of here." Axel suggested with worry written all over his face.

"No!" Riku gasped, clinging to Sora's comforter, "What if he comes back?"

"You mean Sora?" Axel asked carelessly. Riku's eyes narrowed at the taller man who held up his hands defensively. "Just a thought. Since you're here and all…" Once more Riku relaxed as much as his battered body would allow.

"He might come back." Riku responded, neither confirming nor denying the question, though Axel knew better.

"He's not coming back, kid." Axel said in a low voice, looking around the place. "He's long gone."

Riku looked so utterly lost at this declaration that Axel wished he had kept the words to himself. A bitter tear streaked down Riku's face and the redhead felt the urge to pat him on the head or something to keep the other moderately chipper.

"Hey now," the taller man tried with a cringe, "Umm…" Riku looked up at him as if he had just killed Santa Claus. In a way, Axel mused, he supposed he had, "We'll just have to go find him."

"How?" Riku whispered, wiping a generous amount of snot from his nose. Axel swallowed his urge to yell at the other to man-up and shrugged.

"I got a plan."

This plan, however, did not originally include Axel carrying Riku bridal fashion through the empty streets of Destiny Island. Roxas, perhaps, had the first plan gone properly, but certainly not the silver haired lad with whom Sora was enamored. The smaller man was a lot heavier than he looked. The wind and rain beating harshly against him was not helping either.

"Where is everyone?" Riku yelled over nature's cacophony.

"I don't know." Axel yelled back, pondering the question himself.

"WHAT?" Riku screamed as a particularly vicious gust brought down a palm tree with a terrifying crash behind them.

"I DON'T—OH SHIT!" Axel screamed, dodging an array of fruit from a carelessly left fruit stand. He whipped around to see that the giant vortex he had witnessed earlier seemed to have had enough with the island and was deciding to eat it. The pull towards the threatening black blob was strong as sand, water, trees, bikes, and some house-bits disappeared into the vile thing in the sky.

"RUN!" Riku screamed.

Not needing to be told twice, Axel ran. He dodged mailboxes and soccer balls and palm tree leaves. He was slightly hindered by a flamingo lawn ornament that seemed to have a vengeance against him. In the end, Axel would never be able to say exactly how he managed to outrun the whirlpool in the sky. Riku would say it had something to do with the fact that Axel screaming so loudly that not even the evil blob wanted him. Axel would say that Riku's ungodly stench drove him to outrun it.

He would also probably add that Riku was an ungrateful smelly git and should have been left to die.

Either way somehow, reader, the two men managed to make it aboard the rather, for lack of a better word, crappy ship. They sped off into the stars just as Destiny Islands disappeared completely. In space, the sweaty, traumatized men panted heavily.

"What the crap just happened?" Riku gasped. Axel had no response.

They flew in silence (save for the strange noises that the ship would make every so often), Axel guiding the sad excuse for a gummi ship and Riku slumped against the cabin wall, going between shivering and shuddering as his body saw fit. Eventually an orb in the sky emerged with a distinctly disproportionate bell tower.

"What's that?" Riku asked, not at all familiar with space travel.

"Traverse Town." Axel supplied. He then managed a fantastic dive into the new world. The speed was too much for the little vessel, however, which slowly began to break apart upon hitting the atmosphere. Riku screamed for Axel to stop. Axel screamed for Riku to shut up. And the gummi screamed most likely in pain at being torn apart, but since it hadn't an actual way to scream, it merely groaned as a rocket fell off, followed quickly by the wings.

The loud crash alerted everyone in the First District that someone was here. The gummi ship lay in three large remaining pieces, all the accessories and widgits to it scattered probably throughout the area. Axel maintained his tight hold on the steering wheel of the ship. He managed a shaky laugh. Riku, however, who was still trying to comprehend that he had just flown through space and landed somewhere completely new, was doomed from the start. He passed out to the sound of a furious gruff voice screaming something about his "baby."

When Riku woke up, the first thing he noticed was a lack of pain. The second was the constriction of his movement. He blearily opened his eyes and murmured something completely foreign. A very pink lady rushed to his side immediately, looking a bit too excited for seeing someone in a motionless state.

"You're awake!" She stated the obvious.

Riku tried to talk once more, but the overwhelming feeling of cotton shoved down his throat refused any noise to pass. He settled for rolling his eyes.

"I'll go tell the others." She got up and left. Riku pouted a little glumly. She could have at least stayed to tell him **what the hell was going on.**

He closed his eyes once more and went over the adventure in his mind:

Sora was gone.

His planet was eaten by a large sky blob.

He had no home.

Again.

Space travel was easily accessible.

Sora was gone.

He could travel to other worlds.

He was on another world.

Sora was gone.

Where was he?

Sora was gone.

Riku suddenly stopped. Sora had left before the big blob. Which meant maybe Sora had escaped? So then…then maybe he was here!

Reader, if Riku had the ability, he would have leapt from his bed in a chorus of cheers and congratulations on his deductive reasoning. As it were though, Riku could not leap, never mind cheer and dance. Instead, he did something of a weird belly flop of pain as he twitched excitedly and fell off the bed.

Face pushed into the carpet and head pounding, Riku felt alive once more.

"So…" A voice drawled from somewhere behind him, "having fun?"

"You!" Riku seethed, his voice muffled by plush carpeting.

"Me," the response given in a sarcastic impression of glee.

"You need to take me to where Sora is!"

"I don't know where Sora is."

"Then we'll have to search every world for him."

"I'm not bringing you along!"

"We'll hunt everywhere until we find him."

"I just said you're not coming."

"He has to be out there somewhere…"

"Are you listening to me?"

"I'm sure I can find him. He's probably waiting for me now."

"Hello?"

But Riku went into a daze as he thought of the triumphant rescue of his sweet Sora, leaving the other to stand and stare at the pile of Riku on the floor. He waited patiently for the silver haired man to finish up his fantasy before prodding him with the toe of his boot.

"Let's go!" Riku finally shouted after much prodding, "Let's leave now."

"I don't think you could get up from the floor if you wanted; I doubt that you could save your boy toy in this state."

"Oh."

Riku visibly slumped and the other rubbed his neck awkwardly, feeling bad that he let the injured one's hopes and dreams shatter.

"But…" The standing man helped settle Riku up from the floor into a sitting position, crouching down to see eye-to-eye with him, "the ship is pretty much totaled. And Cid isn't too happy that I "borrowed" it without permission so…by the time I pay for all the damage and get a new ship running, you might be better… So I guess you can tag along?"

Riku smiled hesitantly.

"Thanks, um…"

"Axel."

Riku jumped in sudden recognition. Axel—the fairy that was Roxas's friend for who knows how long? Axel—the one that ran away and broke Roxas's heart? The one who was due to come home? Thee Axel?

Reader, there are many things that happen when one discovered an old acquaintance. The first is usually an evaluation of how that person has changed. Riku obviously noticed this one, having not recognized the redhead before. The second thing that happens usually is an evaluation of character. As seen above, Riku's evaluation of the formerly vertically challenged fellow consisted mostly of betrayal and anger on Roxas's behalf, mixed with a bit of brotherly over-protectiveness.

So when Riku punched Axel in the nose, it was only to be expected. The man had hurt his lover's brother, and thus committed the utmost treachery.

"What the hell?" Axel asked through swelling and a trickle of blood. Riku balled his aching fist to strike again, but Axel scooted back just in time, and Riku angrily swiped at the air, unable to move much further in his current state.

"You hurt Roxas, you bastard!" Riku snarled, attempting to kick at Axel now. He managed to scuff the man's black pants with an unsightly dirt smudge.

"Hey!" Axel retreated further.

"Do you know how much he missed you? How he cried everyday for the first year, hoping and wishing you'd come back, how when you didn't, he distanced himself from everyone? He thought he'd done something wrong and nothing anyone said could change that! By the middle of the second year you left, that kid was nothing but a shadow of his former image, trailing Sora around with no real purpose. You asshole!" Riku yelled, spittle flying in a very unsightly manner in his anger.

"I did it for him!" Axel yelled back, "I said I'd come back!"

"You didn't say when. You didn't say where you'd gone. You only wrote the kid two letters! What was he supposed to believe?"

"He should have trusted me…" Axel murmured.

"Why! What did you do to make him trust you all this time?" Riku shouted, red in the face.

"I came back."

And everything was quiet again. And Riku understood. Axel did come back. He kept his promise. And Axel understood. He'd hurt the person he'd been trying to please. He might not be forgiven.

The two exchanged a look and it was set. They were in this together. They'd find their respective twin and never let go again. Riku held out a hand, and Axel shook it.

They would find the boys who'd stolen their hearts.

Then Cid's ever-pleasant voice rang through the room, effectively ruining the mood.

"AXEL YOU LAZY ASS! I'M NOT PAYIN' YA TO CHIT CHAT WIT' YER FRIEND."

Axel gave a sheepish grin and skittered out of the room. And Riku crawled back into bed.

They'd go on an adventure.

They'd find Sora and Roxas.


	7. Chapter 6

**Mandrel Mishaps**

Summary: Seriously, what could possibly go wrong with a spinning needle?

Author: _Musical Enigma_

Disclaimer: Belonging to someone else, these are.

Note: It came to my attention that maybe I ask too much, for a simple review, for some words of encouragement and helpful suggestions. Or maybe I am more horrid at math than I first thought, and 6 does equal 10. Nonetheless, here is this and chapter 8 is already halfway done so hopefully that'll be up in a week or so.

P.S.: I accidentally DELETED the first chapter and had no back up of it what so ever. Thus, the first chapter has undergone massive renovation, as I had to rewrite something from nearly 3 years ago from memory. So if any of you feel inclined to reread and tell me if I missed anything rather vital there, please, by all means, speak up.

Enjoy.

**Chapter Six.**

Reader, you may have figured, perhaps from experience or just from a general knowledge of the topic, that being kidnapped is not the most pleasant ordeal in the world. Being kidnapped by people—or fairies, in this case—that you know does not make the experience any more pleasant. Especially when the kidnappers resort to utterly cliché potato sacks to carry their captives in.

The whole process, Roxas decided, was extremely dull. He had been jolted awake after being dragged through a particularly nasty bump in the road. The boy briefly considered alerting the others to his conscious state, but on second thought, figured they deserved the punishment of having to carry him.

After having the fourteenth rock in the road lodge its way into his ribs, Roxas reconsidered his thought again. But by then, the group had stopped for a rest (or so the lighter hair twin assumed) so he remained silent and fumed. There would be payback.

"They're heavier than they look." Demyx panted.

"Maybe if you used magic like we did with Sora instead of dragging Roxas across the ground, you wouldn't be so tired." Came a sharp reply.

Roxas vowed to throw Demyx in a blender at the next possible moment. Or perhaps feed him to a goldfish. Roxas didn't care, really; revenge was revenge.

"So what now?" Demyx queried, apparently unaware of the exasperated tone of his companions that begged him to please, just stop talking.

"We take them home. Our job is done." Xigbar's gruff voice snapped.

"We just leave them there? All alone?" Demyx cried in obvious distress.

"Those were our orders." Zexion's softer voice cut through the obvious tension. Demyx promptly burst into tears (though it sounded more like someone suffocating to Roxas's ears).

Then there was silence. Had they been more sentimental fairies, I assure you they all would have burst out crying. As it were, Demyx was really the only one without the emotional range of a rock. But when he cried, reader, he cried for them all.

Roxas's heart dropped in the dead silence. He couldn't see the heartbreak going on just outside the sack. He felt betrayed. They were just going to leave him and his brother in some random kingdom and hope for the best that some psycho aunt didn't murder them? This did not settle well with him.

Suddenly, revenge didn't seem so important. He wished Sora were awake to comfort him in this time of uncertainty. But even more so, he wished for Axel. The redheaded fairy wouldn't have betrayed him like this…right?

Ambiguity settled itself in the pit of his stomach, and before he knew it, he was being dragged upon the ground again. He didn't mind as much this time. To him, it meant more time to pretend life was still normal (or as normal as it could get, finding out your 'parents' aren't really your parents and subsequently being kidnapped by them). But not even a slow journey could delay the inevitable.

Sora came to consciousness with a rather painful thud as he collided with the floor. His first thought was to panic. He couldn't see! He couldn't breathe! Everything was so…brown!

Then he found the opening to the burlap sack and crawled out, hoping that all the memories that were slowly coming back to him was some kind of giant practical joke. His bare foot touched the plushest flooring he had ever had the pleasure of feeling and his eyes took in the gold-embroidered everything and he nearly fainted. Beside him, Roxas held the same awestruck stare as he too buried his toes into the amazing rug.

"We present to your royal majesties, your sons." Xemnas's unmistakable voice was heard from behind a door further up.

Roxas shrugged and offered a hand, which Sora gratefully took in his own. Together, they padded towards the light peeking from the edges of the great double doors and shyly peeked into the next room. Two obscenely overdressed (in the boys' opinions) figures stood in the center of the room, surrounded by what seemed like a hundred guards in shiny suits of white and silver. The lady decked out in gold offered a strangled sob, and the color-matching man beside her comforted her by awkwardly beating her on the back. The fairies were nowhere to be seen.

"Are you boys just going to stand there, or are you going to greet your parents?" The man asked gruffly. Sora wondered if he lacked a sense of humor, for his words sounded more like a military command than a playful jibe from one's father. Roxas wondered what the man wanted, exactly, for he did not offer a hand which to shake, nor throw out his arms for a hug like Hayner's mom would do back home.

With a gulp and feeling of hopelessness in his stomach, Roxas realized that this was home now.

So, unsure of what to do, Roxas took note of the guards and decided on saluting his parents. Sora took a more adventurous route of bowing until the tip of his nose touched his knees and he was sent bum over teacups onto the floor.

The lady laughed—no, tinkled—delicately. There was no other way to describe the sheer aristocracy and utter sophistication contained in her laugh. The man joined in with a delayed laugh in a bout of social awkwardness.

Roxas helped his brother from the floor, confused why he hadn't picked himself up. Quirking an eyebrow to his twin, Sora mouthed in reply 'it's so soft!' Roxas felt the uncanny urge to dive face first into the carpeting, but they had bigger matters to deal with. Soft floor fibers would have to wait.

Using only subtle gestures and some sort of twin telepathy, Sora and Roxas discussed their situation. They had been left here. But then again, they had started here. This was, to some extent, home. And these people, their parents, they loved them, right? Yes, that seemed like the general thing for a parent to do… So maybe things weren't as bad as they seemed. Yes, things would be different, very different. But that didn't mean they had to be horrible…

Maybe they could go visit the Islands sometimes? Maybe Riku could come stay with them? Maybe Axel knew where to find them still? Maybe the curse had worn off? Maybe their aunt had forgotten her promise? Maybe…this could work?

With a brief smile of hope, the twins bravely turned to their parents, who had…vanished? That, or they had severely mistaken their mom to be a female, for before them stood two very male persons.

"Our majesties had business to attend to," The brunette male said in a low voice. His mostly leather-and-belts outfit made Sora's head spin. How did he do it? The last time Sora had worn (or rather, tried to wear) more than one belt, the unnecessary ones slid of his hips and tripped him more often than not. And here, this finely carved piece of man was pulling off seven! I bet he's ripped too, Sora thought as he glanced over the rather skin tight outfit.

Sora belatedly realized the perverted turn his thoughts had taken and blushed a deep crimson, looking back to the floor he had taken such a liking to.

"We're to be, for lack of a better term, your glorified babysitters." The blonde man said in a clipped tone. Roxas wondered why the man had obviously taken a job he did not want. Judging from the black and silver outfit that fit him so well, this man should have better job opportunities open to him. Like modeling.

It wasn't long before Roxas too was staring at the floor, trying to hide the blush on his cheeks.

Their babysitters, the twins learned their names were Leon and Cloud, took them through the labyrinth of a castle, turning left and right down hallways filled with suits of armor and fine paintings and marble statues. They went up and down stairways that were spiraled and stairways that took up entire rooms and stairways that seemed rather unnecessary. The boys felt dizzy with all of the walking and all of the rooms. Sora nearly cried in his anxiety that he would get lost in some fabulously large pantry and no one would ever find him. Roxas consoled him with the fact that at least the boy wouldn't starve to death.

Finally, after what seemed like the longest museum walkthrough ever, they made it to a hall on the seventh floor, where the second door to the left was deemed Sora's room.

The twins were not pleased, as some might be, at having separate rooms. They had grown up living in the same cramped corners. It was uncomfortable at times, but not enough to warrant a separation.

They were even more disgruntled when it was revealed that Roxas would be staying on what seemed like the opposite side of the castle. Roxas caught his brother's eye with a promise that he would be back as soon as he could before being herded away by Cloud. Sora glanced around his room, which was oddly enough filled with dresses and tea sets and—was that a pony? Looking up to his own caretaker, Sora managed a weak smile.

"So, you want to have a tea party?"

Leon shot the boy something akin to a glare, but settled down nonetheless for some tea, crumpets, and juicy gossip.

Cloud, Roxas found out, was not as easy to persuade as Leon might have been. Upon entering the prince's room, Cloud sat down with a plop onto a chair and began to knit. Finding this activity both boring and against his ultimate plans of sneaking out, Roxas began to pester.

"Do you want to spar?"

"No."

"Do you want to see who can hold their breath longest?"

"No."

"Do you want to play a potentially dangerous and concussion inducing game?"

"No."

Roxas sighed. It was going to be a long day.

Around 2 in the morning, Roxas finally managed to escape the ever-watchful eye of Cloud. It had taken much wit and persuasion, but finally he had coaxed the older man into a game of chess. Fourteen grueling sessions later, the older man finally fell asleep. Roxas swore he would never play chess again.

Using skills only necessary for robbers and the occasional videogame character, Roxas snuck around the seemingly endless hoards of guards until he finally reached Sora's room. Tapping lightly on the door, a wave of relief hit him upon seeing the mess of darker blonde hair upon the boy's head. The two padded across the room to an unnecessarily large bed that could easily fit seventeen people and huddled together under the covers.

"What took you so long?" Sora whispered, all but throwing himself onto his brother in search of a long-needed hug.

"Had to wait until Cloud passed out." Roxas muttered.

"I thought you'd be here sooner…" Sora bit his lip. Roxas instantly set into worry-mode.

"Sora, what did you do?"

Sora climbed out of bed, motioning for the other to follow him. They made their way into a pocket room in which lay Leon, sprawled out on the floor. Upon closer inspection, the man had a rather large and bloody gash running across his face that was most certainly not there before. He also seemed to be unconscious.

"What did you do?" Roxas cried again.

"We were having a tea party and he was much taller than the stuffed animals and I forgot to raise my hand and I may have shattered a teapot into his face?" Sora replied meekly. Roxas just stared, so the other continued, "He's still alive…I think."

Roxas gave his brother a look that could be interpreted a myriad of ways before steeling himself for the task ahead, "We have to hide the evidence."

Once Leon's body was fully concealed by a pile of stuffed animals, the boys crawled back into the giant bed.

"Roxas, I don't like it here, and not just because I've already almost killed someone," Sora began, "I miss Riku."

"I know." Roxas replied.

"Does it get easier?" Sora asked.

"Does what get easier?" Roxas muttered, his thoughts elsewhere.

"The pain."

Roxas gave his brother the most mournful look ever and instantly Sora knew the answer. No, the pain would not go away. So that left only one other option: he'd have to get Riku back himself. And if they found Axel, Sora noted that Roxas's eyes had glazed over again, well, if they found Axel, Sora would beat him up for leaving. Then, after that, Roxas and Axel could reunite and they would all run away and live happily ever after. He smiled, about to tell Roxas his brilliant plan, but Roxas beat him to it.

"We have bigger issues than heartbreak right now." Roxas sighed, clearly done with his inner thoughts (which were more than likely of someone with green eyes and red hair and small stature).

It was true Sora shuddered. Crazy Aunt Maleficent (as the boys had taken to calling the witch) was a constant threat, apparently. No one had seen the lady in ages, and while the boys hoped that she had died some inconsequential death, they knew better than to not be on guard at all times. According to their former guardians, the lady was a master of disguise who could live off the smell of fear. They had also mentioned something about how living off smells was bound to make one chubby, thus revealing (in their opinion) why the woman took to wearing so much black.

But that, reader, is another story.

Sora yawned as morning began to peek through the window behind some pink tinted clouds.

"Happy birthday, Roxas." He murmured, settling into sleep.

"Happy birthday, Sora." Roxas replied, shutting his eyes as well.

They were sixteen and beside themselves in this new place. But there was, as there always seems to be, the lingering hope that everything would turn out okay. That they could go back home and see Riku and find Axel and run away together forever. In these thoughts, neither boy noticed the incredibly fat crow sitting outside their window, watching their every move.

Morning came much too early for the boys. Shouts from the hallway stirred them from rest, along with what sounded like a stampede—complete with giraffes and elephants—just outside the door. Roxas and Sora exchanged a bleary look (though it was more that Roxas flailed an arm at Sora who, upon being whacked in the face, sent the other a confused look) just as the door flew open and in marched a very flustered Cloud.

Looking murderous, Cloud took a few steps forward towards the boys, but he was quickly overrun by hoards of servants all eager to tend to the young princes. Deterred, Cloud looked around as if something were missing.

"Where's Leon?" The blonde man asked, looking about.

Horror flickered across the twin's expressions and Cloud immediately went into panic mode, throwing open closets and tossing down bookshelves in an attempt to find his coworker. The other servants paid no mind to the temporarily insane man, choosing instead to dote on their majesties.

"You shouldn't have left your room, young sir." One of the servants chastised Sora lightly. He looked up at the scene and briefly wondered if he was still dreaming. In the corner of the room, Cloud had finally managed to unearth Leon from the tomb of plush figures.

"He's dead!" Cloud sobbed, clutching the unconscious body towards him. Sora paled visibly before returning to his chiding.

"Where did I go?" He responded to the audience who decidedly continues to ignore the blonde babysitter.

Sensing their error, the crowd immediately turned to berate Roxas in the same light manner. Roxas paid them no heed, more curious in watching as Cloud attempted to resuscitate Leon with gusto.

Finally, the brunette gave a choking gasp and jolted back to life and the blonde man screamed "He's alive!" though still no one paid him any mind. Cloud had tears in his eyes as he hugged his companion. Leon gave a strange look to his cohort before awkwardly hugging back a minute or two too late. Once Cloud began to rant on how much he had missed the other guard and how scared he had been, ("I thought you died!") Roxas tuned them out. Sora, catching his brother's turn of head away from the scene, quickly looked back just in time to see the two molesting each other's mouths. His jaw dropped slightly.

"We must prepare for your birthday celebration, young sirs," One of the many servants piped up.

And soon Cloud was escorting Roxas from the room, his lips shiny with spit, as Leon kept a wary distance between himself and his charge. The two were scrubbed in an almost vicious manner, as if they'd never bathed in their lives, and then layered with white after gold after white clothes that terribly needed tailoring (apparently the King and Queen expected their offspring to be taller).

"You thought you could trick me, did you?" Cloud muttered between a mouthful of pins.

"Not particularly, no." Roxas responded.

"Well, you were wrong," Cloud let out a manic stream of giggles, "I shan't let you from my sight again. I'll be there when you're asleep, by your side every waking moment. You won't be able to take a piss without me knowing."

"Creepy." Roxas had the distinct feeling he was being ignored.

"I'll know your every move, every second of every day." Cloud sneered.

"This is all rather fast. I mean, you didn't even propose." Roxas drawled. Cloud stabbed him "accidentally" with a pin.

The boy was instantly hit with a sudden wave of sadness as he carelessly thought that a certain redhead would have found his comeback hilarious. He remained silent for the rest of his fitting while Cloud continued to elaborate on his stalker-esque scheme.

Sora was having different problems. As the remaining servants tended to his tailoring needs, Leon sat at the tea party table, his head in his hands, sobbing. Sora cleared his throat a little.

"It doesn't look that bad." He offered.

"Bad!" A loud sob came from the older man, "You said bad!"

Sora closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "It looks manly." He tried. Leon peeked up shyly from behind his fingers.

"Manly?" He asked softly, hurrying back to the vanity mirror.

"Yeah, real rugged and strong." Sora supplied, silently willing the man to change his story from 'some kid hit me with a teapot' to 'I got mauled by a saber-toothed tiger' if he decided it was indeed manly.

Leon seemed appeased by this definition and began making "manly" poses into the mirror. Sora almost laughed and made a comment about how similar the man and Riku were in vanity. But he stopped, for the mere thought of the silver haired boy made his heart hurt worse.

Once they were finished, two unusually silent princes were led down into the main hall. The thousands of people gathered inside bowed to them. Even more people lined the outer walls, some climbing into the surrounding trees just for a good look at their returned royalty. They were led into a great room with four large chairs seated at the far end. The King and Queen sat in the middle two chairs, and after a speed round of rock-paper-scissors, it was determined that Roxas would sit by the frightening man and Sora by the woman.

"Your majesties, Prince Roxas and Prince Sora!"

The crowds cheered and Sora urgently fought down the urge to wave, and Roxas struggled with not diving into the mob. Finally the clapping ceased and the boys sat down beside their true parents.

Four hours of sitting later, the twins had never been so bored in their lives. Vexen's lectures seemed practically enjoyable compared to this atmosphere. Every single person inside and out of the castle had the urge to tell the boys 'Happy Birthday' or how grateful they were to have their royalty back. The King and Queen seemed used to a simple life of sitting at court, but the two boys who had until now run about an island like wild banshees to relieve their youthful energy felt fidgety and restless.

"Stop squirming, Roxas." The Queen hissed for the billionth time.

Roxas raised an eyebrow. He was doing a way better job than Sora was at keeping still. While Roxas had taken to sitting on his hands, Sora had taken to shaking slightly while tapping his fingers and toes on anything tap-able. Were Roxas not familiar with the gesture of impatience, he would have feared his dear brother might be having a seizure.

"Roxas…" The Queen ground out, glaring ahead.

"I'm not doing anything!" Roxas finally blurted, tired of being blamed for doing practically nothing compared to his twin. The Queen at least had the decency to look ashamed before rounding on the real culprit.

"Sora!"

Sora's head whipped instantly to his mother at the sound of his name. His entire body did some sort of jerk and for a moment, everyone seemed concerned for the prince's head, which upon spazzing out had whacked the back of his chair rather hard.

"Stop it." She huffed, clearly trying to regain her composure.

"Sorry," Sora muttered, "I just…" He trailed off.

"Yes?" The Queen asked soothingly.

"I miss the Islands. Could we maybe…" He chanced a glance at his twin to gather up the courage he needed, "Go visit sometime?"

"No." The King's sharp retort cut through the moment like a hot knife through butter.

"Why not?" Roxas demanded, clearly upset as he had hoped to return just as much as Sora did.

"There is no more Destiny Islands. That world was taken by the darkness just yesterday. It was destroyed. You boys are lucky you got out when you did." The Queen murmured in a less abrasive manner.

Simultaneously, the boys' hearts dropped into their stomach. Roxas turned ashen as he dared look at his brother. Sora didn't meet his eyes. He felt sick with despair. Riku… Tears began to fall unbidden down his cheeks.

"Now's not the time to make a scene." The Queen hushed, patting Sora awkwardly on the head.

"Our home just got destroyed!" Roxas growled, taking one look at his brother's morose face and going quickly into protect-mode, speaking up for him.

"Don't speak that way to your mother," The King decided to join in again, though this time in a quieter manner.

"Don't yell at him!" Sora let out an equally vicious growl, his heart going out to his twin.

The Queen looked about ready to blow her head off (clearly dealing with unruly children was not her forte) but the twins beat her to the punch.

"We're done here!"

The two got up from their chairs, and people gasped at the thought of their royal feet touching such common floor, or something absurd like that. While the King spun out a lie to his audience about how the young princes were still unused to court life and did not handle stress well, the Queen called for her top men to send the boys to their rooms until further notice.

So it was that halfway on the boy's way out the front door (or what they assumed to be the front door—they never made it through to discover that it was actually the servant's quarters) that they were, for lack of a better term, tackled to into ground. Yes, into. There are still dents in the main hall to this very day.

Cloud and Leon sent cheery waves to the awestruck bystanders as they gathered up the unconscious boys and slung them over their manly shoulders before trotting up the stairs. Roxas was tossed unceremoniously in his room and Sora was dumped into his, and the guards reunited at some point in between for a bit of…blitzball.

What the two men had failed to notice was one particularly evil looking bystander. It was quite the feat, seeing as the lady looked absurdly old, had a large crooked nose, and a bird with red eyes. No one even stood near the eyesore, and yet she went undetected.

Reader, if there is any lesson you learn from this, be it to never underestimate creepy old ladies with penchants for birds and black clothing and dark magic. Or, if you feel the dire need to trust them, make sure always to keep your wits about.

The mysterious old woman evaporated into thin air (another thing to be wary of) and reappeared in the uppermost tower of the castle, just above the seventh floor. No one saw her there, of course, but the stench of her magic soon streamed down in thin waves to the rooms of two very important people. And yes, I do mean stench. Nothing but the strong smell of waffles (in Roxas's case) and funnel cake (Sora's preference) could literally lift the boys, still unconscious, through the secret passage in each fireplace and up countless stairs.

Or it could have just been magic. The truth is rather fuzzy.

We'll stick with the smelling.

About halfway up the stairs, Sora regained consciousness. His first thought pondered on how he was floating. He was, accordingly, instantly dropped from flight. Then that heavenly scent caught his nose again and his stomach gave a large growl. Not really caring about where he was, Sora all but raced up the narrow stairs, eager for sugary goods.

Roxas, ever the slow lad, also awoke in mid flight. He, however, did not question it. Everything seemed like a big dream to him at this point, and all he knew was that this dream led him to waffles. Delicious, warm waffles, perhaps with sliced strawberries and whipped cream and syrup on top. The magic carried him to the top of the stairs where he saw the largest pile of waffles he'd ever seen. Rubbing his eyes, he realized he wasn't dreaming. He took a hesitant step forward, praying that it wasn't some strange mirage.

At that moment, Sora all but threw himself up the final few steps to see his prize. The largest funnel cake in the world. He too began to walk towards it, as if in a trance.

In the shadows of the room, the dark lady from before cackled silently to herself, for all she saw were two dumbstruck princes heading directly for a deadly green spinning needle.

Then things went a bit not-according-to-evil-plan.

Roxas spied Sora heading towards _his_ waffles just as Sora spied his brother making a move on _his_ funnel cake. One of them muttered a "aw **hell** no" which was returned with a "bitch **please**" and really just ended in a full on scuffle. Hair was pulled, fists were thrown, and arms were bitten in the fight for delightful treats.

The hiding woman sat in shock for a bit as the two rolled around, cursing at each other colorfully and making snide, rather disturbing remarks about their mother. She waited patiently for one boy to simply kill the other (thus making her job infinitely easier) but after ten minutes of vengeful antics, she settled for simply knocking them unconscious with a bit of magic that smelt rather like chloroform.

A few minutes later, the boys woke up once more to see one giant set of waffles, and one giant funnel cake. After exchanging a glance to make sure they knew whose was whose, each prince ran to his respective treat.

The evil witch came out of hiding as soon as their bodies hit the floor and let out a menacing laugh that filled the entire kingdom. She then transported herself down to the still full throne room, frightening the citizens and giving a few of the older visitors heart issues.

"Maleficent!" The King cried in horror.

"Roxas! Sora!" The Queen panicked, jumping to her feat and racing up the stairs as the King called for the arrest of the wicked sister-in-law.

Cloud and Leon stood at the top of the stairs, clothes slightly askew, when the Queen ran into them at top speed. They all fell over, but the Queen rebounded quickly, a frantic look in her eye. The two guards, sensing something amiss, quickly followed their monarch closely, the King trying to catch up at the rear.

Downstairs, Maleficent worked her magic to take control of the castle, brainwashing the guards and killing the people who failed to run outside in time. The once-beautiful building slowly turned black and covered itself with thorns, heavy enchantments making entrance impossible. Cackling gleefully, she and her new army stormed upstairs with a hop and a skip (though she'd never admit to it).

In the tallest tower, the royal family and their most trustworthy guards faced a horrible sight. Before them, faces pressed up against the floor, lay the two princes. Before each laid a pile of food, excruciatingly high in fat content. Maleficent snuck up behind the four…

"My god," the King gasped, "She put them into sugar comas."

The witch paused.

"I should have warned them about the carbs!" Cloud moaned in pure agony. Leon sobbed uncontrollably beside the blonde haired man, something that sounded like 'diabetes' was heard through the snot and tears.

"I should have been stricter on the no dessert before dinner rule," the Queen wailed, clutching at her husband.

"No no no!" Maleficent screamed, pushing aside the royal group and pointing her hands down at the two boys. "This was my curse!"

"Obesity?" The Queen sniffled, almost appeased. She could live with that.

The witch refrained from being uncouth and slapping these people to their senses. With a tired flick of her wrist, the piles of food turned to two identical mandrels. The audience of four gasped. Maleficent sighed; finally, her work was appreciated.

Soon curses and fists began to fly, but with another hand motion, the King, Queen, and their two loyal guards were escorted by the brainwashed army off the premises. The kingdom was finally hers.

Maleficent cackled as she took in the room around her. One of the sleeping boys took the opportunity to be attacked by violent dreams and sent a forceful kick at the woman's ankle. After a bout of hopping and foul language, the lady had her new servants set each boy in a bed, off the floor and away from her accidentally tripping on them or something. Sora chose this moment to let out a massive snore as Roxas muttered something about bumblebees before viciously kicking the wall.

On second thought, Maleficent decided perhaps it would be best if she just locked off the tower.

The old witch settled down at her sister's throne and looked out to the chaos stirring outside the castle. She clapped and one of the possessed servants brought her tea. Sipping delicately, she set a few fires outside the window and watched as the people screamed and ran away.

Oh, she could get used to this.

In the streets, the guards managed to bring their King and Queen to relative safety in the upstairs room of a questionably clean inn. Leon and Cloud then stood guard outside the door, prepared to lay down their lives to save the beloved monarchs should anything happen. Inside the room, the Queen paced until nightfall, and when the first star rose in the sky, she began:

"Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, receive the wish I wish tonight." Then she closed her eyes and made a wish.

Seconds later, eleven fairies popped into the room.

"Why the hell did you have to make that your mode of contact?" The Queen seethed, impatient and tired. Today was just really not her day, "The castle was attacked hours ago!"

"It was Marluxia's idea!" cried the fairy with a faux-mohawk. The pink haired fairy muttered something obscene, but kept his distance.

"Go save my children!" The Queen demanded.

"I'm sorry." The leader of the pack sighed.

"Please go save our children?" The King tried, thinking perhaps his wife's less than courteous manners was the reason behind the inaction.

"We can't." The leader replied, seemingly unfazed.

At these words, the Queen lost her temper. It was not a pretty sight. Her fair face turned an interesting shade of maroon. Her fists clenched. Even her hair seemed poised to attack. It was like watching Dr. Jekyll turn to Mr. Hyde; Bruce Banner to the Hulk, only with a lot less green and testosterone. Even the King backed away from his lovely wife, scared shitless.

"Do something!" Demyx screamed.

As the Queen charged for the group, hands clawed, Marluxia did the only thing he could think of. He wrapped her in a sleeping spell. The monarch dropped instantly to the floor and curled into a fetal position. The King looked down to his wife's sleeping body and up to the fairies in obvious distress.

"Well, might as well do them all now." The ever-logical Vexen conceded, putting the King into slumber on the carpet beside his wife.

The eleven fairies quickly dispersed thereafter, sending everyone in the kingdom into a deep slumber, only to be awoken when the two princes were released from their spell.

That is to say, reader, if they were released...


	8. Chapter 7

**Mandrel Mishaps**

Seriously, what could go wrong with a spinning needle?

Chapter 6: In which the art of swooning is perfected.

Author: _Musical Enigma_

Disclaimer: Belonging to someone else, these are.

Note:

So here we are. Rather on time, might I add. Yay!

Quick question: do you reviewer people want like…responses? Cause I'm a tad behind if you do. There are a few of you whom make me feel so utterly brilliant and smart that it's…probably not good for my ego, but appreciated nonetheless. I'll probably be mentioning them in the last chapter (and offering to dedicate a story to them as well) but other than that… Responses? Yes? No? Maybe?

Anyhow, this is more of a filler chapter because I fell in love with the idea; so don't hate me for the shortness of it all.

The end is near. Maybe two chapters left in this story. Oh my.

Enjoy!

**Chapter Seven.**

T'was early in the morning whence the comrades Axel and Riku set to embark on the journey to reunite with their loved ones. However, as Axel was a morning person and Riku was more of a mid-afternoon person…

"RISE AND SHINE, SWEET CHEEKS!"

"Urghhn."

"Wakey wakey!"

"URGHHN."

"C'mon Riku, we gotta get—"

"URGHHN!"

"—ACK!"

They compromised to leave after lunchtime.

The helpful people of Traverse Town bid the young men adieu, wishing them the best and asking the redhead why he was sporting a vibrant purple bruise before they even met danger. Riku snickered something about danger being his middle name. Axel kicked him in the shin.

Reader, I feel there is something important to point out here. Namely that if two people share a common goal, they do not necessarily always get along. It is a common misconception among teammates of all kinds, that the members all love each other and share a common enemy. It is, however, a falsity. A person who kicks your puppy will always be on your bad side, regardless of whether you work together to sell cookies or heroin or whatever the kids are into these days.

Axel and Riku's teetering animosity for each other stemmed from nothing other that simply rubbing each other the wrong way. And no, reader, I do not suggest this in a sexual manner. Get your head out of the gutter. It's very unsanitary.

It was a basic matter of Riku said left, Axel said right. Riku said up, Axel said down. Riku said American Idol, Axel said The Voice. Riku said green, Axel said, "Riku you're colorblind, that is clearly purple."

You catch my drift.

So it was only obvious to the patrons of Traverse Town who had known the duo for all of a week, that when it came into question who would be driving the new and improved gummy ship, there would be carnage.

Their flight was delayed when after mauling each other to near-death with fists, chairs, and the occasional small child, both the unconscious Axel and Riku were hauled back to the infirmary and kept far, far away from each other. Upon the second questioning of who would drive, Riku suggested they take turns. Axel suggested Riku go "eff" himself. Fortunately, the resulting fight left at least one of the boys conscious this time.

And so Axel bid the crowd farewell (again) and the brave voyager dragged Riku's lifeless body into the ship, taking care to ram his head into as many solid objects as possible.

Riku awoke on the floor of the gummy ship with a pounding headache. After another verbal smack down, Axel pulled over at the nearest planet to pick up some Excedrin, and maybe a soda and some snacks for the road.

"Deep…Jungle?" Riku read on the awkwardly large sign that popped out from the world, "What kind of a messed up name is that?"

"Beats me," Axel shrugged, carefully landing the vessel in what appeared to be a very stable tree, or so he hoped.

The first thing Riku noticed upon stepping out of the ship was that his clothes felt different. Cid had mentioned that their attire would change so they could blend in better with the new environments. Riku guessed it wasn't so bad. Long sleeves were never really his thing, but neither was a monocle or bowtie so he really couldn't judge.

"Haha nice look, professor!" Axel taunted. Riku just stared back.

"What?" Axel asked, still snickering. Honestly, who wore pantaloons anymore?

"Axel, where the hell are your clothes?" Riku squeaked in a very unmanly way, his face coloring to a bright red.

"Huh?" Axel looked down to see his rather naked body and a flimsy cloth covering his manly bits. He had thought this world felt a bit drafty, "Um…"

Their adventure in this land took them to a British couple with whom Riku was meant to relate to, if his clothes were anything to go by. Axel grudgingly identified with a man who had dreadlocks and an unnatural ability to speak only in symbols. It wasn't exactly a thrilling stop, and it left the duo with reservations on popping randomly into worlds.

On the bright side, they did manage to procure some suspicious jerky (Axel pointed out that the jaguar that had been attacking them every time they ventured outside had conveniently vanished just as Riku bit into the mystery meat).

Driving away from the odd place, Riku decided his headache really wasn't that bad. Axel couldn't help but linger on what his visit to Deep Jungle might be like were Roxas to accompany him. Maybe his face would turn red too. An adorable red or maybe a feisty flush—yeah, maybe he'd be so filled with lust by the sight of Axel in a loincloth that he'd…

"Hey dorkus, do you even know where you're going?" Riku cut into his inner monologue.

"Of course I do." Axel scowled, angry that imaginary Roxas didn't get to see what was under the promiscuous loincloth.

"Okay, so where are we headed?"

"Umm…that way!" Axel cried with triumph as he sped away into the galaxy.

"Axel I don't think this is the right way!"

"Nonsense! Why are all these ships trying to run into us?"

"AXEL SLOW DOWN!"

"Maybe I can shoot them?"

"NO AXEL WAIT—!"

"Just maneuver around them then? Okay. LIGHTSPEED!"

"Axel, there's a cop pulling us over."

"Aw shit."

After a myriad of questions—namely: why were you shooting at/driving against traffic? —Axel received a few tickets and decided that perhaps Riku should steer for a while. Riku obliged with only a minute's gloating before pulling the vehicle to the correct side of the road and continuing onward.

Soon all other vessels disappeared completely as did the purple space-sky and its odd, treelike plants added here and there for a bit of celestial decoration. Riku threw a few furtive glances towards his companion who had dosed off for a bit before nudging him awake.

"What?" Axel murmured, clearly disgruntled.

"I think we're lost." Riku mumbled, throwing the vehicle in park.

"You got us lost?" Axel cried.

"I said I think…"

"That doesn't—shh! Did you hear that?" Axel jumped. Riku joined him in looking around the cabin.

"I don't hear—"

"Shh! There it is again!"

"What are you…?"

"It sounds like a—"

"Whale!" Riku cried out, horrified.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Axel asked, clearly impressed.

Riku tugged his head in the direction of the windshield. Sure enough, a monstrous whale was swimming at them at an alarming speed. Axel gave the creature a funny look. Riku was too shocked to even try and move the ship.

"I didn't know whales lived in space." Axel mused.

And then they were eaten.

"_Sora, I was so scared. It got dark and and—"_

"_Don't worry Riku, I'm here now."_

_Nine-year-old Riku clutched at the younger, sandy haired boy in relief. The smaller of the two rubbed clumsy circles on the others back in an attempt to soothe him._

"_Don't go away again." The older boy whimpered softly._

"_I'll always be with you," Sora smiled, pulling back, "Right here," the boy poked Riku in the general area of his heart._

"_Riku?" Sora's wide blue eyes looked at him questioningly, a tinge of disbelief in them._

"_Hm?" Riku muttered. _

"_You smell like fish."_

"…_er?" Sora's lovely face began to elongate and vibrant red hairs replaced his honey ones. Riku grimaced as his love also developed bright green eyes. He sighed. Of course Axel would ruin his dream._

"But that's beside the point—did you really just drive us into a whale? Like, really?"

Riku stirred awake, noting with some disdain that he was damp all over. A tentative sniff also informed him that it did smell quite strongly of fish. Riku placed a hand over his heart, willing himself to be strong, before standing. His shoes made an odd squelching noise on this new terrain.

"You're covered in whale spit." Axel commented.

Riku held back the urge to vomit.

How the two escaped the monstrous whale is a tale that neither man would tell. Axel would say it was dark times which called for desperate measures. Riku simply shuddered. For the first time, the two were in agreement on something.

After the questionable escape, Riku locked himself in the ship's onboard shower for at least an hour. Axel took to the wheel of the vehicle, curious as to why there were so many hula-hoops for people to drive through. For a bit of fun, the redhead spun the ship horizontally as he swerved to make it through a very badly placed hoop. Riku's cries of horror were heard from the back of the ship.

Axel snickered and repeated the action. A few minutes later, a sopping wet Riku holding a towel against his lower body came and slapped Axel across the face with a yell of 'jerkwad' before going to get dressed.

Eventually, after some more driving, the two caught sight of an extremely blue world in the distance.

"Pull over there!" Riku exclaimed, excited beyond belief after having not seen anything for hours.

"No." Axel pouted, still rather upset that Riku had slapped him.

"Axel I'm getting restless. And maybe they know where Sora is." Riku pleaded, trying to tempt Axel with his puppy dog eyes.

"No." Axel repeated, keeping his eyes on the road like a responsible driver.

Then Riku tackled him. Hair was pulled, grunts were had, and nails were scratched as the two fell into their normal bout of tussling. Things would have continued this way had an irritating noise not stopped them.

"What's that?" Riku questioned, his hand buried in thick red hair, tugging.

"Sounds like the guns." Axel responded, sending a sucker punch to the silver haired man's stomach and getting up from the floor. Wheezing, Riku stood up a few moments later and punched Axel in the arm before looking out into space. Something seemed different…

"Where's the world?" Riku mused seconds later, realizing the missing piece in this puzzle.

"My shoe landed on the 'fire missiles' button." Axel offered quietly as explanation.

Riku vaguely recalled tearing off Axel's shoe to smack him across the face with it in the midst of their fighting. Surely they didn't…

Seemingly having read his mind, Axel looked over the dash of the space ship as if expecting to see shattered remnants of the world falling into infinity. Hesitantly, Riku took a peek as well. He fancied he saw fish suffocating as they fell to their never-ending doom.

"Um…"

"Oh dear…"

The spaceship sped away from the scene of the crime faster than a deprived drug addict snorting cocaine.

Eventually, the gummi ship needed gasoline or whatever intergalactic space vessels drive on—moogle farts, perhaps—and so they docked their ship onto the next planet that came into view. The first thing they noticed upon landing was that it was very dark. After quite a few run ins with walls and tombstones and more walls, the two men made it out of the four-by-four docking area and into the town.

It was eerily quiet in the town. The only noise to be heard was a fountain spurting out a rather unhealthy looking green goo with a bubbling 'glurg' noise. The two heroes shifted closer together.

"Hello?" Riku called out, albeit meekly.

"Is anybody—AH!" Axel screamed, a small black thing with a cape having flown from seemingly nowhere and bitten his hand, "Get it off! Get it off!" Actually, it looked vaguely familiar…

Riku stared at the object eating the redhead's limb for a moment before getting a prickly sensation on the back of his neck. He stiffened with the feeling of being watched, and slowly turned his head, glancing with his peripherals to see if anyone was behind him. Bracing himself, he turned completely.

There was no one there.

He let out a shaky sigh and turned back to his still screaming companion.

"Boo!"

A skeletal face appeared where it had most certainly not been before. Riku's heart stopped. The thought flitted across his mind to scream, but he had no breath. So he reverted to his age-old tactic of fainting.

"Oh dear…" The tall skeleton man mused, ignoring the redhead's pleas to 'get this thing off me.'

Riku awoke in a laboratory. The first thing he noticed was Axel sitting in the corner, sniffling and cradling a bandaged hand. Had Axel always looked so…scary? Terror briefly seized him as the redhead smiled, bit of muscle and skull visible through his deteriorating head. The second thing he noticed was a tall lady who looked as though all her limbs were sewn together like a ragdoll. Riku began to hyperventilate, turning to look anywhere pleasant.

His eyes fell on the skeletal man again.

"Boo!" The man greeted.

Riku passed out once more. The skeleton and the doll looked over to the redhead, who shrugged.

"Stouthearted, this one." Axel drawled with a roll of eyes and thumb jab towards his companion.

So it was that Axel negotiated with the people in the festive town while Riku, the sad resemblance of a pumpkin, was rolled along the streets, unconscious. When Riku awoke on the floor of the gummi ship hours later, he complained of feeling rather sore. Axel snickered something about Riku being an easily bruised fruit. Riku pouted, taking the comment as a slander on his masculinity.

Axel, tired of the sulking after ten minutes, mentioned that Sora would have found the silver haired boys costume adorable. Riku brightened visibly. Axel held back a snort.

Driving away on a full tank of gas, the brave duo set out to their newest destination. They were so close to the kingdom full of sleeping citizens. They could have probably made it by this point too, had a giant ship not crashed into them.

The little gummi ship tumbled and turned in space from the impact. Our heroes also tumbled and turned, screaming something along the extremely censored lines of "What hit us?" and "This is so random!" and "Ow!"

The ship wasn't one like our brave heroes drove. It was big, bulky, and looked seriously misplaced, much like the whale did. Axel briefly wondered aloud whether the two were companions, the giant whale and the giant ship that took to outer space for no apparent reason. Riku mentioned the book 'Moby Dick' in his response. Axel asked Riku to please stop complementing his dick; it was rather unnerving.

So the two disembarked from their vessel to go and collect insurance information from the ship owner because there was no way in hell they could cover the damage done to the little orange gummi. They were immediately greeted by a short, fat man in a shirt with horizontal stripes that did nothing for his physique. He pulled out a scroll and cleared his throat.

"Attention, sirs" the man began in a horribly nasally voice, "By orders of the captain, you must surrender your ship, or walk the plank."

Axel turned to Riku and rolled his eyes. He noticed with approval that the silver haired boy looked like a rather badass pirate; thus he must look ever badass…er! Riku began to laugh hysterically before he could return the mutual eye rolling. The redhead frowned.

"Dude…" Riku gasped, "Look at yourself."

Shoving aside the fat man who continued to bumble about trespassing or something, Axel went into the first cabin he could find and located a mirror. His jaw dropped. If he had to sum up his new look in one word, that word would be green: green tunic, green tights, and a little green hat on his head. He looked like—

"It's Pan!" A loud wail cried from behind Axel.

The redhead turned to cock an eye at the man who was unabashedly pointing directly at him. He looked like a pirate captain, albeit a rather sad one. Too many frills, in Axel's opinion, though he did have a rather nice moustache going on. At the yell, however, the fat sailor from outside waddled in, Riku following at a more leisurely pace and taking stance beside Axel.

"Did someone call for me?" A boyish voice taunted as another redhead flew through an open window, followed closely by a green fairy.

"Pan?" The captain cried yet again, switching his focus between the new boy and Axel. The boy laughed and called the older man a codfish. Axel picked idly at a wedgie in his tights.

"C'mon Tink, let's teach him a lesson!" The boy grinned to his companion before letting loose a pitchy war cry. Axel blinked.

"_C'mon Axel, let's teach him a lesson!" the blonde boy whispered behind soft giggles._

_He grinned at his companion before scooting closer towards the enemy. He was snoozing away, blissfully unaware of the two bodies creeping closer and closer to his sleeping bag. The last flames of their little campfire died out, leaving the area pitch black. It was now or never._

_They pounced._

"_AHHH!" Sora screamed, having been jolted from sleep with a heavy flop, courtesy of Roxas. Axel made some animalistic noises that soon had the darker haired boy running in fear of wild beasts._

_Roxas and Axel snorted with laughter as they watched Sora run off at amazing speeds. _

"_Good plan, Axel," the remaining boy beamed at his partner in crime, "teach him to eat all the marshmallows"_

Axel blinked again.

The once peaceful cabin was now in utter chaos as the boy and his fairy fought with vengeance against the captain and his deck swab. Riku was yelling above the madness that he would just leave their insurance card and a contact number on the desk if they wanted to talk repairs before dragging the taller male back to the ship and reversing out from the wood paneling.

"I assume you know where you're going?" Axel muttered to his silver haired companion, still a bit dazed from his minor flashback.

"Here?" Riku asked, holding up a very poorly drawn map with every color imaginable.

"Where'd you find that?" The redhead blushed, grabbing his picture back.

"With all the other pictures in your diary. Is there a reason why you like to color Roxas purple?"

"Roxas's favorite color is purple." Axel murmured so low that it was a miracle Riku could decipher his words.

The silver haired boy looked at his companion and finally felt a connection.

"Sora's is yellow." He offered with a small smile. Axel turned to the other with a smirk.

"Yellow's such a poncy color."

Riku frowned. Maybe not.

It was both a blessing and a curse when they finally reached the right world. A blessing for the obvious reasons: no more ridiculous outfits, no more questionable inhabitants, no more encounters of the illegal kind. It was curse in the feeling of finality. This was it. The moment of truth. Were they too late? Were they fashionably late?

There was only one way to find out.

Reader, there are moments in life when one realizes that this is the end. Watching your home get blown into a black hole is the end of a childhood. Having your love go missing is the end of a comfortable romance. Seeing the credits roll is the end of a movie. Docking a spaceship on the land of destination is the end of an adventure.

But do not fear, reader. There are things that come after endings. Childhood leads to adulthood, and a new home can be found. Love can be rekindled, and romance made fonder with absence. Some movies have hidden scenes after all the names roll by.

This may have been the end of an adventure, but it was the beginning of something much greater.

Axel and Riku, bruised and beaten from battles of their own making, traumatized from sights that most people do not get the chance to see, and slightly motion sick from the unstable driving, landed the ship and disembarked.

It was quiet.

"Too quiet" Axel mused with a grin and a wag of his eyebrows.

Riku kicked his shin as he walked past.


End file.
